


And a Bottle of Rum

by Cheeyathebard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Loss of Virginity, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard
Summary: Kara Zorel, captain of the Devil's Cutlass is a pirate with an underlying mission of good. His Majesty's Royal Navy Captain Alexandra Danvers has a mission to make pirate captains swing on the end of a noose. But meeting Captain Zorel is a life changing experience for her. Can they navigate the challenges the Caribbean Sea puts before them?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 70
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I did another thing! And you guys, I've never written anything like this before so I hope you don't hate it! LOL.
> 
> I have a few chapters written but it's not finished at the moment. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Just one thing, throughout this story there are mentions of rape as part of a character’s backstory but there are no actual occurrences of it in the chapters I've written so far.

It was the year of Our Lord seventeen hundred and eighty, just approaching Michaelmas. The weather in the Caribbean Sea had mostly calmed from hurricane season and ships were sailing safely from island to island, carrying their wares as well as carrying passengers to new lives in the Colonies. Safely that is, save the scourge of pirates roaming the area, pillaging indiscriminately. It had become so bad that His Majesty’s Royal Navy had been dispatched to the region to hunt down some of the fiercest and feared pirate captains in the world.

It was just after dawn. Kara Zorel, captain of the Devil’s Cutlass quickly scaled its rigging and hopped into the crow’s nest atop the main mast to join her lookout. The man snapped to attention. “Mornin’ Captain.”

“Good morning, William,” she replied as she extended her telescope, put it to her eye and turned slowly in a circle to see what she could see. “Fair winds today.”

“Aye,” he replied. “And all quiet ahead and behind.”

Kara chuckled as she closed her telescope and stuck it into the inside pocket of her leather coat. “Ahead and behind is not what’s bothering me. It’s the sneaky side attacks that could be our downfall.” She patted his shoulder and then jumped out of the crow’s nest, catching herself in the rigging and then sliding down quickly to land with a little hop on the upper deck of the galleon.

“Mr. Schott,” she yelled. “All clear. Set full sail!”

“Full sail, aye!” her first mate yelled back.

Kara took a moment to appreciate the wind and the mist of sea spray on her face before striding down the steps to her cabin to get washed. She slipped out of her coat, pushed up the frilled cuffs of her loose, white shirt and ducked her head to look into her mirror as she leaned on her sink. Blue eyes set into a beautiful face framed by long blonde hair looked back. Her hair was decorated with a few beaded braids and they gave her a somewhat roguish look. Kara chuckled as she shook her head and murmured to herself. “An urchin, I am. Mother would roll in her grave.” She used a bar of rough soap to wash her face, neck and under her shirt, and dried off on a bit of towel that had seen better days.

They were only a day out of Tortuga and Kara was already making plans for how to sneak onto the island without drawing attention to herself, and her crew, from the Royal Navy that was hunting pirates in the area. They badly needed supplies. The captain’s stomach rumbled, starkly reminding her that they were on rations of both food and water, but she still had some of her personal supply of rum remaining, so she poured two fingers and knocked it back. It warmed her all the way down into her stomach and she smacked her lips as she pulled her hair back at the base of her neck and tied it with a leather thong.

As she reached up though, the waistband of her leather breeches slipped down her muscular stomach and she sighed as she tucked her shirt in and cinched her belt a little tighter. Her enforced diet had made her leaner than usual and she was, quite frankly, looking forward to a few good meals to stick to her ribs, more than a couple of mugs of ale, a bath... and some intimate company. She smiled at that thought. It had been a long time.

Just then, there was a tap on her door, and she folded her arms over her chest. “Enter!” she called.

Mr. Schott stuck his head in the door. “Captain,” he said. “We have a problem.”

“A problem with what, Winn, pray tell?” the captain replied with raised eyebrows.

“We have a thief onboard. He has made his existence known more than once but now I believe I know who he is.”

“Oh?” Kara’s face eased into a frown. “Take me to this thief, damn his blood. I will address this.”

“Are you sure? I can deal with it if…”

“My ship, my crew, my responsibility,” Kara interrupted as she grabbed her leather tricorn from its hook, set it firmly on her head and pulled her sleeves down. They left the cabin and climbed the steps to the main deck where Winn indicated one of the men with his eyes. Kara nodded and approached him “Mr. Anderson. A word.”

The man straightened from his task and snapped to attention. “Yes, Captain.”

“You are hereby charged with the crime of thievery.” She turned to look at Winn. “Evidence please, Mr. Schott.”

“We have two witnesses, Captain, who saw this man steal an extra portion of food and water. There have been reports of coin and jewelry missing and they were found in a drawstring pouch hidden in this man’s hammock.”

Anderson swallowed as he looked back and forth between his first mate and captain. Kara frowned. “Damning evidence indeed. Mr. Anderson, every possession of your crewmates was hard won, and it is an especially hard crime against them. The food and water you stole belong to me, as does everything else on this ship. What say you, Mr. Anderson? How do you plead?”

“Not guilty,” the man replied defiantly, pinning the captain with fierce grey eyes.

Captain Zorel nodded slowly, and her face eased into a scowl as she clasped her hands behind her back. “Lying is by far a worse crime to me than thievery,” she growled. “If I cannot trust a crewmate, I cannot have him aboard. Time to take your leave, Mr. Anderson.”

“Take my leave to where?” the man demanded, perching his hands on his hips and towering over Kara, despite her taller than average height for a woman.

She smiled coldly then and in a flicker of movement, her hand lashed out and she slit his throat. “Davy Jones’ locker,” she replied, wiping her dagger off and watching as blood spilled down the front of his shirt. His hands went to his throat as he coughed and gagged, eyes wide and terrified. Then the captain lifted her booted leg and kicked him in the chest, knocking him overboard, and he fell for a few seconds from the galleon’s tall deck and then splashed into the water below. She shook her head as she slipped her dagger back into its sheath at the small of her back. “Bastard. Let that be a lesson to you all.”

Kara turned then and strode back to her cabin but, when she entered and closed the door, she leaned back against it for a moment and just breathed deeply, pushing down the roiling nausea in her stomach. After another moment, she hung her hat back up with a trembling hand but the anger simmering just under the surface of her emotions suddenly boiled over and she slammed her fist into the wooden planking next to her porthole. “Bastard!”

Then another knock at her door made her straighten and wrestle an impassive expression onto her face, even as she shook her hand out. “Enter!”

“Captain, are you quite well?” Winn asked gently. Kara deflated under her best friend’s caring gaze and she shook her head. “I hate that I had to do that.”

“Kara…” Winn replied as he crossed the room to take her gently by the shoulders. “You should have let me.”

“I could not,” the woman replied softly. “I need to show strength, you know that.”

Her friend nodded and then patted her cheek gently. “’Tis progress, I suppose,” he chuckled. “There was once a time when Lady Kara Zorel would not have even killed a fly.”

“I am no longer a child, nor a lady,” the pirate replied. “My ship and crew were won honestly.” She looked down at her boots then. “Even if it was at the expense of your father.”

“My father,” Winn replied with a frown. “Was a terrible man. He deserved every lick of what he got. You are three times the captain he was. Besides, you owed him nothing, Kara. He murdered your parents.”

The captain nodded as she scratched at her stomach. Then she lifted her head and smiled, needing a change of subject. “So… do you intend to have some fun on Tortuga?”

“Oh, I do indeed,” the man chuckled. “First mug of ale is on me.” He clapped her on the back then and winked. “The rest are on you.”

Kara laughed softly and gave him a little salute as he left and closed the door behind him. Then she sat at her desk and pulled out her journal to make her morning log entry. The captain journaled religiously. It was a way for her to not only capture her thoughts and the happenings of the day, but also to capture her emotions. Kara felt everything deeply, always had, and sometimes she needed to get it all out on paper. Today, she was thinking about her parents.

_Twenty years have now passed since the murder of my parents. I sometimes wonder if they look down on me and still see the ten-year-old girl I was then, or the thirty-year-old woman I am today. Part of me hopes for the former. The pragmatic part of me knows it’s the latter and I wonder just how disappointed they are._

_Captain Schott, bastard that he was, taught me everything I know about pirating, and I’ve been blessed to have Winn as my best friend and biggest supporter, even though I killed his father and took The Cutlass as my own command. Despite the hardships of life on the sea, I love it. I love having purpose and living each day to reach for it. I will continue to do it as long as I can draw breath._

Kara stopped writing then as a shout caught her attention. She sprung up from her chair, grabbed her telescope and bolted out of her cabin, bounding up the steps as Winn shouted orders at the far end of the deck. She climbed the short ladder to the bridge and pointed at the helmsman. “Report!”

“Navy, Captain,” the man replied succinctly. “Port side.”

Kara expanded her telescope and brought it to her eye, then scanned to her left. She could see a ship in the distance, and she sighed as she focused in on it and shook her head. “Damn,” she cursed. Then she turned and waved to Winn. “Mr. Schott!”

The man ran to her and she moved close to talk to him in a low voice. “It’s the Valiant. We’re in trouble.”

“The Shark never gives up,” Winn chuckled. “What are your orders, Captain?”

Kara considered that for a moment before a little grin rose to her lips. “We don’t have anything on board,” she said. “Nothing illegal, correct?”

“Correct,” the first mate replied. “We’re running light so we could probably outrun them. She’s a Dublin class seventy-four gunner.”

“Aye,” Kara replied. “But I don’t want to outrun them because The Shark will just keep pursuing us. Instead, let them come and board us. They’ll find nothing and will have no choice but to let us go. The Shark will lose interest if there’s no evidence that we’re pirates.”

Winn grinned and nodded. “Aye, you’re right, Captain. I’ll conceal the Jolly Roger until after they search the ship.”

Kara turned then and addressed the helmsman. “Angle us toward her, not too much, just a touch to let them know we’re not running. Then she called out to the rest of the crew. “Full stop!”

The crew scrambled to get the sails down and Kara chuckled as she raised her telescope and saw that the Valiant had altered course and was headed straight for them. “Here, Sharky Sharky,” she muttered to herself with a little grin. Then she headed to her cabin to get ready.

Xx

Kara was standing on the bridge of her ship with her hands clasped behind her back when the Valiant slowly came alongside and tied on. A crew member slid a plank across the rails of both ships and Kara’s crew lined up along the far rail as they waited to be boarded.

“Attention, crew of the Devil’s Cutlass, prepare to be boarded by His Majesty’s Navy!” he yelled and then stepped back.

Kara moved to the edge of the bridge deck and somersaulted onto the deck below just as the Captain of the Valiant crossed the plank and hopped down. They walked toward each other and to Kara’s utmost surprise, she was met with brown eyes that held a certain warmth, despite their obvious acuity. The Captain was dressed in an impeccably neat and clean uniform and a tricorn sat atop brown hair tied with a leather thong. Kara swallowed, shock making its way through her. In all the months the Valiant had been sailing the Caribbean Sea, Kara had not heard mention of The Shark being a woman.

“Permission to come aboard, Captain Zorel?” the woman began, holding out her hand as Kara nodded with a smile. “Alexandra Danvers, captain of HMS Valiant.”

“Welcome aboard. I must admit that I’m surprised that you know who I am, Captain Danvers,” Kara replied with raised eyebrows as she shook firmly.

“I know the names of all the captains of the pirate ships in this region,” Danvers replied.

“Apologies,” Kara replied. “But I think you are mistaken. This is not a pirate ship, Captain. We are but merchants on our way to Tortuga for some much-needed shore leave and supplies. We’re down to the dregs of rations and need to make sail as soon as possible.”

Danvers’ eyes slowly moved over the taller woman as she gave that some thought. “This ship,” she said slowly. “Has been involved in fourteen attacks and those are just the ones I’m aware of.” The woman had an interesting accent. She was no doubt from a British Colony, but her accent contained enough British sounding words for her to be classed as a blow in. Kara had been born in the Carolina Colony and spoke with a purely American accent.

“Yes, Captain Danvers,” Kara replied with a respectful nod. “But that was before. My predecessor was a pirate, and a vicious one at that. He murdered my parents and held me captive on board from age ten. But I killed him in self-defense and took over command.”

By no means lies, Kara told herself. Just simply massaging the truth to suit the moment. It was true that, after the nth time Schott had raped her, she’d snapped and slit his throat with his own dagger as he slept, but that had been twelve years past. Captain Danvers regarded her suspiciously, hands clasped behind her back as she took in the cut of her adversary. There was no doubting that Captain Zorel was an attractive woman to anyone’s eyes. Some might even say she was beautiful.

Clearing her throat, Danvers beckoned to her first officer. “Mr. Jones,” she said. “Comb this ship for contraband please.”

“Aye, Captain,” the man replied with a salute.

Kara chuckled as she turned her back to the brunette and leaned on the deck rail as she gazed out over the blue sea. The ship was rocking with the waves beneath and she closed her eyes for a moment as she savored the scent of brine, wood and brass.

“You love this ship,” Danvers said as she came to lean on the rail next to her. “She’s a fine vessel.”

“She’s my pride and joy,” Kara replied with a smile. “I won her fair and square and I’ve captained her since.”

“There is no doubt,” Danvers said with a matching smile. “That you take good care of her. I have seldom seen a cleaner ship or crew…” She wrinkled her nose then. “I wish I could say the same for my men.”

“My predecessor lost a number of crewmen to disease,” Kara replied. “I know better.”

Danvers nodded. “What are you intending to do when I prove you’re a pirate, Captain Zorel? You know you’ll go to the gallows.”

But Kara just grinned. “The proof is in the pudding,” she replied. She leaned in close to Danvers then to whisper in her ear. “Find. The. Pudding.”

Captain Danvers nodded as her hand moved to rest on the hilts of her sword. “Believe that it is the truth, Captain, when I say… I intend to.”

Jones returned then, frowning darkly, but before he could make his report, Captain Danvers knew what it would be, so she just lifted her voice. “Back to the Valiant!”

She paused to let her brown eyes lock with Kara’s blue and a small smile lifted her lips. “I look forward to the hunt for the… pudding, Captain Zorel.” She turned then and vaulted up onto the plank to cross back to her own ship. “See you on Tortuga!”

Xx

“Well, that did not go to plan,” Kara said with a sigh as she and Winn shared a mug of rum in her cabin. The ship was back at full sail and their bodies were inherently rolling with the motion of the waves as they sat companionably together. “I expected her to go on her way. Now we have to deal with her on Tortuga.”

“Did you know that The Shark was a woman?” Winn asked as he opened his shirt and pulled out the folded Jolly Roger, setting it gently and carefully on the table.

“I did not,” the Captain chuckled. “I was as shocked as you were. She’ll be an interesting opponent though. She’s intelligent.”

“As are you,” Winn pointed out. “I can see this becoming an epic battle of wits.”

“Don’t exaggerate, My Friend. We just have to stay ahead of and away from her.”

“Let’s start with trying to keep her eyes off you,” Winn teased, causing Kara to roll her eyes. “I swear she was flirting with you.”

“No,” she replied. “She wants to see me hanging from a noose, caught by any means necessary, is the rub of it.” She slouched in her chair and lifted her feet onto the one next to her, crossing her ankles. “At least we don’t have to sneak our way onto Tortuga now. She’s already expecting us. Spread the word, Winn. No crewman is to be caught with contraband. If he is, he’s on his own.”

“Yes, Captain,” her first mate replied. He got up and give her a little salute as he headed out the door.

Kara got up and slowly picked up the Jolly Roger to return it to its home in her desk. She smoothed her hands over it and then shut the drawer, taking a deep breath as she thought about their next stop after Tortuga. Lamanta, a small island of very poor people, barely scraping enough food together to survive. People who were loving and caring and welcoming but who could barely afford to clothe their children.

These people had saved Kara’s life after the last Naval captain she’d crossed cutlasses with had tossed her overboard with her belly ripped open and left her to die. The captain’s hand moved absently to her stomach and rubbed. She had barely survived, and she owed the people of Lamanta everything. Ever since, she’d spent her time taking only from the rich and giving most of it to her saviors.

Captain Kara Zorel was quite probably the poorest pirate to sail the Caribbean Sea, but she was a good businesswoman, and she knew exactly what she needed to keep her crew fed and to keep them loyal enough with spoils from their efforts. But she also knew that they could turn on her if she didn’t maintain her air of strength. But strong, Captain Zorel would continue to be.

She had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this story has a mature rating, folks! ;-)

Captain Alexandra Danvers tossed her tricorn onto a wall hook and then unbuckled her belt to lay it, with her sword, on the small bench at the foot of the bed. Then she went back to the door and double checked the lock. Sleeping soundly on Tortuga wasn’t easy for a Navy officer, let alone the captain of one of the better-known ships in the Caribbean and she felt a lick of apprehension in her stomach as she grabbed a chair and stuck it under the door handle for good measure.

She finished undressing, slipped into a light shift and got into bed, setting her loaded flintlock pistol on the bedside table. “Well, Alex,” she murmured. “You got yourself into this, you’ll have to get yourself out.”

Lying on her back with her fingers laced behind her head, her thoughts drifted to what she’d seen on the Devil’s Cutlass. Firstly, the ship was spotless and the crew clean. Those with beards had them neatly trimmed and the others were clean shaven. Secondly, the crew hadn’t been armed when she’d boarded, including Captain Zorel, who’d actually greeted her with a smile and a handshake. That was rare, even on ships that weren’t suspected pirates. Mostly, she was greeted with wariness, if not outright hostility, and her attempt to maintain order in such situations had gained her the nickname she really hated. The Shark. She chuckled a little at that though. Deep down, she was as much a shark as the mouse she’d found stowed away in the galley some weeks back. However, that did not mean she was weak. Captain Danvers had a reputation for courage that was well known and respected among her peers.

For a moment, Alex allowed herself to think about Captain Zorel. The woman was tall, strong and beautiful with an air of power, yet gentleness that was both attractive and confusing… and those blue eyes that danced with mirth in the sun… Alex swallowed as she felt the stirrings of something deep down and she shoved the feelings away immediately, thinking instead of her fiancé, Captain Maxwell Lord of HMS Endeavor. But frankly, that didn’t make her feel any better.

Alex sighed and closed her eyes. Marrying Max was what her father had agreed with Max’s father since before she’d risen through the ranks to make captain. And now, at thirty-one years old, she couldn’t push it off any longer. At this point, she was long a spinster and she’d promised her father that she would retire from the Navy and marry, as soon as she finished this last tour in the Caribbean.

But closing her eyes just brought Kara back to her mind and she sighed as those stirrings started again and her hand moved to her breast to slowly caress it. But she once again stopped herself and rolled onto her side, fighting back tears of frustration as she longed for a life, she knew she could never have. A life of freedom.

Xx

Kara groaned loudly, her body trembling under her lover’s ministrations. “Lord GOD, Amily, you have NOT lost your touch,” she whined as she caressed the woman’s dark hair.

“I’ve missed you, Kara. You always taste so good,” Amily replied from between the captain’s thighs, before returning to her task, smoothing her tongue across the blonde’s most sensitive spot over and over as she reached up under her shirt to play with her breasts. She pinched and rolled Kara’s nipples and then sucked hard, sending the captain into waves of pleasure that made her shudder and grip the edges of the chair she was slouched in.

As the waves subsided, Kara exhaled hard and reached over to the table to grab her mug of ale and take a long swallow. Amily grinned up at her and laced up the pirate’s leather breeches, patting her thighs as she slowly got to her feet and then sat in her lap. The young woman wrapped one arm around Kara’s neck, tipped her tricorn back and placed a lingering kiss on her lips, making her smile gently. “You shouldn’t do that,” the blonde said softly. “Save your kisses for one you truly love.”

“And what if that’s you,” Amily replied seriously.

“Then, I’m afraid you’ll have to find another,” the captain replied. “Because I cannot be the one for you.”

“I know,” the brunette sighed. “But a girl can always wish.”

She got up then, smiling as Kara got up too and pressed three coins into her hand instead of the usual two. “Thank you, Amily.”

Strolling out onto the street, Kara finished the ale in her mug and headed back toward the tavern to get another. She was no longer hungry, and she thought about taking the fresh mug to her tiny quarters above the bar and just sleeping in a normal bed. Then her inebriated thoughts shifted to a certain brown-eyed, brunette captain and she wondered where she was sleeping tonight… on her ship or in the same tavern… wondered if she slept in a shift or if she slept naked… wondered how her skin would taste covered in a light sheen of sweat as they…

Kara groaned aloud and stopped walking, then turned back toward the brothel, hoping Amily was still free and this time, Kara was the one who brought them both to earth-shattering climaxes, shoved hard against the door of the prostitute’s bedroom. “I should be paying YOU for that,” the young brunette murmured breathlessly into her ear. “But who’s Alexandra?” Kara pressed one more coin into her hand, stroked her cheek with one fingertip and then headed out the door without a word.

Xx

Bright. It was waaay too bright when Kara stumbled out of the tavern the next morning. She stank of ale and sex and she headed toward the bath house, looking forward to a soak in one of the large tubs.

“Well, well,” a voice sounded out and she paused a moment to slowly look back over her shoulder, wincing in the sunlight. “Bad night, Captain Zorel?”

The blonde turned to watch Captain Danvers push off the wall she was leaning against and stroll toward her. “On the contrary,” Kara replied. “Best night in longer than I can remember. Huge steak dinner, more ale than was probably wise and…” She lowered her tone conspiratorially, holding up two fingers. “Two orgasms.” She winked and then grinned as the brunette cleared her throat uncomfortably. “But I suppose you wouldn’t know anything about THAT, Captain Danvers.”

Danvers lifted an eyebrow. “And why do you assume that?” she asked.

Kara pointed at her hand. “Betrothal ring, not wedding ring… and unless I’m mistaken, ladies still aren’t supposed to take men into their beds before marriage, even Navy captains.”

Danvers bristled at that and stuck her hand into her pocket. “Then what does that make you?” she questioned angrily. “Hardly a lady if you had a man in your bed!”

But Kara just grinned again. “I did not say I was a lady nor did I say I had a MAN in my bed,” she replied with a wink. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Captain. I’m going to take a bath. Or feel free to join me if you wish to enjoy more of the view.” She waggled her brows, then bowed with a flourish of her hand and continued walking, leaving Captain Danvers with eyes wide and mouth open.

The hot water was truly heavenly, and Kara took her time, washing every part of herself with sweet smelling soap and then ducking down to wash her hair thoroughly. Across the bath house, there were two women laundering her clothes and hanging them in front of the fire to dry. After a couple of hours, she was strolling back toward the tavern for some lunch.

“You clean up surprisingly well.”

Kara grinned as she stopped and turned again. “Are you following me, Captain?” she asked good naturedly as she fisted her hands on her hips. “Is It because of my shapely behind? If there’s something you want, you need only ask, you know.”

“I want you to confess,” Danvers replied but her tone was more conversational than commanding. Truth be told, she WAS too busy admiring the pirate captain to really pay attention to what she was saying.

“Confess to what, Alexandra?” Kara asked, her tone seductive now as she prowled closer to the smaller woman, impressed when she didn’t back away but smirking as she watched the brunette’s throat bob as she swallowed hard. Kara reached out to touch one of the brass buttons on Danvers’ coat. “Oh… you mean confess to being a pirate? I’m afraid I cannot. As I said before, I am but a merchant.” She backed away a few steps then and turned, looking back over her shoulder with a little smile. “Pudding, Alexandra.”

Xx

Winn lifted a hand to his friend when she entered the tavern. She waved back and headed for him with a smile.

“Hair of the dog?” he asked, and she nodded gratefully as he waved a server over and she placed two fresh mugs of ale on the table. Kara took a deep swallow and then grinned.

“So, our good Captain Danvers has been following me around all morning. I think I’m getting under her skin.”

“You? Never!” Winn feigned outrage that quickly turned into laughter. “Aside from your being the most annoying woman in the world, how else are you getting under her skin?”

Kara rolled her eyes and took another swallow. “I seem to fluster her,” she replied with a shrug. “I made some comments earlier that sent her into a bit of a tizzy, it seems, and I angered her by pointing out her betrothal ring.”

“Hmmm…” Winn mulled that over a tad. Then he straightened in his seat. “Uh… Kara.”

Blue eyes lifted and the pirate smiled as she watched Danvers cross the room to her. “Back again, I see,” she said with a chuckle. “Can I buy you a drink, Alexandra?”

To her surprise, the brunette huffed out a breath, took a seat at the table and nodded. “Actually, yes. And if you’re going to call me by my Christian name, Kara, please call me Alex. I prefer it.” Then she looked at Winn. “I don’t believe we were properly introduced,” she said, holding out her hand. “Alex Danvers.”

“Winslow Schott Junior,” Winn replied as he shook the Naval captain’s hand tentatively. “Call me Winn.”

“Ah, the son of the Cutlass’s former captain, I presume?” Alex noted that Kara’s face darkened at the mention and she wondered what more there was to the story.

The server placed a mug of ale in front of Alex, scowling at her, but the brunette just chuckled and took a good swallow. “Friendly bunch around here,” she commented mildly. “Perhaps I should have changed clothes in my room before sitting with you.”

“You have quarters here?” Kara asked, surprised but then not as she considered Captain Danvers’ reputation. “I thought you would have been staying on your ship. Is not it safer?”

“Some may say that I have a death wish, staying in quarters on Tortuga but...” Alex shrugged. “I suppose I was just looking for a change of scenery. There is only so much one can take of staring at the same four cabin walls.” She grinned then and it lit her eyes up, making her seem younger. “Besides, I have weapons.”

“I’m rooming here too,” Kara said. “Keep your enemies close, aye?”

Alex tilted her head. “Who said we are enemies, Kara?”

“Uh… the noose you want to see me swinging from?” the pirate replied, tone snippy.

Winn’s eyes moved back and forth between the two women; eyebrows lifted.

“That makes us opponents, Kara, not necessarily enemies.”

“Well, it certainly does not make us friends!” Kara exclaimed angrily, slamming her hand hard down on the table and making the mugs hop. She stood up and straightened her coat. “I need some air. Excuse me.” The captain stalked out the door and Alex sighed, shaking her head.

“I pissed her off,” she said mildly as she looked at Winn with a frown.

“Aye, you surely did,” he chuckled. “Give her a few minutes. She’ll be back. Besides...” He locked eyes with her. “She’s not wrong. Maybe you should look a little deeper before you make judgement…” He stopped himself then and got up. “Time to find the head. I’ll return shortly.”

Alex’s eyes lowered to her mug as she thought about the man’s words and slowly took another swallow of ale, but she found herself pleased when Kara finally came back across the room and sat down, a sulky expression on her beautiful face. It was a mixture of adorable and insanely attractive, and Alex just tried to breathe through the stirrings, low in the pit of her stomach and points more southerly.

They didn’t say anything to each other for a moment but then Alex lifted her eyes to meet stormy blue. “This doesn’t give me any pleasure, Kara,” she said. “But the law is the law and I have a job to do.”

“Aye,” the pirate acknowledged. “But sometimes things are not what they seem, Alex.”

“Why did you take command of the Cutlass? You can’t have been more than…”

“An adult in body but little more than a child,” Kara admitted. Their eyes met and the pirate captain shrugged. “I tolerated Schott... often... but I finally killed him in self-defense.”

Alex sucked in a breath and then frowned unhappily. “He… used you?”

“I was the only female on board so…” Kara shrugged again. “Bastard.”

“Indeed,” Alex growled, slamming her mug down on the table. The action brought a wondering smile to the blonde’s face and she inched a little closer to the older woman as she reached out to touch her hand.

“It’s alright, Alex,” she said soothingly. “I took my revenge, but I am grateful for your anger on my behalf.”

Alex blinked and then slowly withdrew her hand. “I simply would not wish that on any woman,” she replied quietly.

There was quiet between them for a long moment and then Kara nodded. “I have to buy supplies this afternoon but have dinner with Winn and me tonight, I beg?”

“Kara…” Alex replied, beginning to shake her head.

“What harm, Alex?” the pirate prodded. “You still need to find the pudding,” she teased. “Perhaps you will have more luck if I’m drunk?”

The Navy captain chuckled. “Perhaps you are right, Captain Zorel. I will meet you here for dinner at six bells. Agreed?”

“Agreed!” Kara replied with a little salute. Then she got up as she saw Winn waving to her from the door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, Captain Danvers. There is business I must attend to. Until six bells.” She straightened her tricorn and headed out the door, leaving Alex to watch her go.

Xx

“Aye, usual stock is all here,” the merchant said as he walked with Kara and Winn along a stretch of dock. “You’re late though,” he added. “Almost had a better offer.”

Kara bristled and she stepped toward him, eyes staring through him. “You know what happens to those who cross the Devil’s Cutlass,” she growled as her dagger suddenly appeared in her hand. “Don’t ever let me hear you say that again, Mr. Tillus.”

Winn smirked as the man gulped and his balls shrank under her heady glare. “Forgive me, Captain Zorel. Of course not, I would NEVER sell your supplies elsewhere.”

“I’m glad we have an understanding,” Kara replied. “Show me everything. You will receive payment as always when my crew comes to bring the supplies out to my ship.”

“Aye,” Tillus nodded. “I will be here waiting.”

Kara patted his bearded cheek. “Good man.”

She walked with him further along the dock as he showed her the contents of the containers and she nodded her satisfaction. She and the crew would be fed for two months until they returned to Tortuga again, hopefully on time next time. “Mr. Schott,” she said. “Please have the crew clean and stock the ship by tomorrow evening. We will be sailing the morning after.”

Winn’s eyebrows lifted. “We’re staying a day extra on Tortuga?” he asked, surprised.

Kara nodded. “One more day of shore leave will do everyone some good,” she replied and then with a farewell to the merchant, she strolled back along the dock toward the town, Winn on her heels.

“So,” he said. “Captain Danvers. Not as bad as her reputation suggests.”

“Mmm…” Kara mused. “I asked her to dinner with us tonight.”

The first mate chuckled. “I see,” he replied. “Just… take care, Kara. I can see she has turned your head.”

But he winced when Kara stopped walking and glared at him. “Do you really think the woman, who wants my head in a noose, would turn it, Winslow?”

‘Um…” Winn swallowed and fiddled with his hat. “Maybe not… if she actually wanted your head in a noose. She seems too half-hearted to really want that.”

Kara’s eyebrows lifted but she spared a moment to think about it. “Even still, half-hearted or no, she has a job to do and I think she’ll do it. She’s loyal to the Navy.” Then she placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Winn, promise me something,” she said softly. “If the worst happens and I do swing, please, go to Lamanta and tell them what happened. I don’t want them to think I abandoned them.”

“They would never think that, Kara, but I do solemnly promise.”

“Thank you, My Friend,” the captain grinned, clapping him on the back. “Now, it’s after five bells. Time to get cleaned up and meet my admirer for dinner.”

Xx

Alex descended the stairs from the upstairs quarters to find Kara and Winn already seated at a table on the opposite side of the room near an open window. They had a mug of ale each in front of them and a third was sitting in front of the remaining empty chair so with a deep breath, the captain crossed the room and stood at the chair, offering the pirate and her first mate a smile. “You got a head start,” she said.

To her surprise, Kara stood quickly and put a hand on the chair. “Welcome. Please, sit,” she said with a smile of her own. Alex nodded and took the seat, her smile widening as Kara helped her to push it in and then sat back down. The Navy captain had forgone her full uniform, instead she was dressed in just her dark blue breeches and white shirt and her long, dark hair was free to fall over her shoulders. “You’re off duty?”

“My first officer, Mr. Jones is taking care of business tonight,” Alex replied. “I needed some time off.”

“I understand that,” Kara said with a nod. “The Cutlass will be here a day longer than I originally planned. My crew needs some time to fatten up a little. The last fortnight has been… challenging, to say the least.” She leaned forward in her chair and rested her forearms on the table, wrapping her hands around her mug. “How long has it been since you’ve had shore leave?”

Alex had to truly think about that, and she pursed her lips as she shook her head. “Probably three or so months,” she replied.

“And how long since you’ve seen your betrothed?” Winn asked.

The captain looked down at the ring on her finger, absently running her thumb over it. “Over a year,” she said softly.

“It must be difficult for you, being apart,” he added with a sympathetic smile, but Alex just huffed out a little laugh.

“You’d think,” she muttered, but Kara caught the words and her eyebrows lifted.

“You… don’t want to get married,” she said slowly, a statement, not a question.

Alex blinked and then shook herself out of her melancholy. “What about you, Winn. Any sweetheart?”

Winn’s eyes drifted to Kara for a moment and then he shook his head. “No, no sweetheart. But any port in a storm, correct?” he teased.

The captain laughed and nodded her agreement. “I suppose you’re right,” she said as she looked at Kara, whose eyes were fixed on the table. _So she knows he’s in love with her. Interesting._ “So what’s for dinner?” she asked, then picked up her ale and took a few swallows.

“Who knows,” Kara said with a shrug. “But whatever it is, it tends to be very good. I know the cook and she’s amazing.”

“I see,” the brunette replied as she leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms over her head, then let her hands sit loosely on her thighs. She was aware of Kara’s eyes on her and the stirrings made themselves known again as she met the blue gaze and saw something in their depths that made her stomach flutter. But then the pirate blinked, and it was gone, replaced with their usual mirth.

“I hope you’re not a vegetarian though,” the blonde added. “There’s always meat of some kind.”

“Definitely not a vegetarian,” Alex replied with a chuckle. “In fact, I’ve eaten a lot of rats during my years at sea.”

“Rats?” Winn said with a grimace. “How would a Navy officer have to EVER eat rats?”

“Well, that’s an interesting story,” Alex laughed. She downed the last of her mug and signaled the server for more by holding up three fingers. “I had an… interesting… challenge trying to fit in with the men in my class during my year in the Naval Academy. I’d only left England a year prior and moving to the Carolina colony, and then right to the academy, threw me for a loop. Most of my classmates had been born and raised in the colonies so with my being a blow in, and a woman… one of only two in the whole fleet, I might add… I had to really show my mettle, so to speak.”

Kara nodded, fully understanding what Alex was describing. “I’d wager.”

“But it continued when I was crewed as an ensign on the Valiant and, unbeknownst to me, the cook took it upon himself to feed me rat when the men were having beef… which was often.”

Kara snickered behind her hand as Alex grinned good naturedly. “Mean!”

“Indeed,” the brunette agreed. But then her eyes danced with mirth. “When I found out, I got my revenge though. I found every rat I could and stayed up all night mixing them in with the beef and it wasn’t until one of the crew found a tail in his stew that they even realized it. Remembering the look on his face makes me laugh to this day.”

Winn laughed hard, smacking the table with his hand and Kara leaned back in her chair, drinking from her mug and then grinning widely. “Well played, Madam. Well played. The Shark at her best.”

Alex’s chuckles wound down then, and she shrugged. “I’m not even sure where that stupid nickname came from,” she admitted.

“It was spread to strike terror into the hearts of all pirates who sail the Caribbean Sea,” Winn teased. “But frankly, Alex, you’re not so terrifying.”

The captain slowly leaned forward in her chair, pinning him with intense brown eyes and making him suddenly feel nervous. “Oh, I’m not?” she asked, tilting her head slightly. “You think I cannot make a grown man cry, Winslow?” Then she fake-lunged at him and slammed her hand down on the table, making him jump and Kara laugh heartily.

“Alright, alright! You ARE terrifying,” the first mate replied, picking up his mug and hiding his blush behind it.

The pirate captain let her eyes meet Alex’s and they gentled as a moment of camaraderie passed between them. But then she drew back as she realized that this woman was her opponent and that she had to be careful around her, despite her intense attraction to her.

But then the server arrived with their plates and they all three settled in to eat, sharing stories of their time at sea and laughing together… almost as if they were friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex woke slowly, blinking heavily as the fuzziness in her mouth and head made her wince and groan. Too much ale, her mind supplied, and she rolled onto her side as her stomach rebelled and she had to breathe through the nausea.

But then she couldn’t help but smile. The time she’d spent with Kara and Winn the night before had been the most enjoyment she’d had in months, if not years, and she looked forward to seeing them again. But then she frowned as another memory rose in her mind and she gritted her teeth as she thought about her fiancé. He had always been a stoic, straitlaced man who hardly ever smiled and when he did, it was with a tightness that made her sometimes think he had a stick up his ass controlling the strings of his mouth.

Unbidden, pictures of Kara’s ready, beautiful smile and mirthful blue eyes played in her mind… pictures of the tall captain pressing their bodies together and kissing her, the silken touch of her seeking tongue in Alex’s mouth. She sighed softly as the stirrings she’d been trying so hard to keep at bay, returned with an insistence that made her gasp as a pulsing sensation began between her thighs. She breathed through it for a moment, willing it away, clenching her thighs together, knowing it would be wrong to do anything more, but wanting it with a desperation she’d rarely felt before, especially not thinking about Max.

And as she lay there, measuring her breath, she suddenly recognized that she didn’t care one bit that Kara was a pirate. She wanted her anyway.

Xx

“Lord, Winn,” Kara groaned. “What in damnation’s name were we thinking?” She abruptly dunked her head into a horse trough, the cold water making her shiver but waking her up more that she had been before. She shook herself hard, spraying her friend and making him wince.

“It’s Alex’s fault,” the first mate whined. “She drank both of us under the table.”

Kara suddenly had a memory and she rubbed at the crinkle between her eyes. “Damn... did I proposition her?”

Her friend laughed and then winced at the pain it caused. “I’m almost sure you did and I’m also almost sure that she let you down gracefully.”

“Actually, I was flattered,” Alex said with a grin as she reached them. She was dressed in full uniform with her hand resting casually against the scabbard of her sword. Kara thought she looked gorgeous in the morning sun. “Besides, I’ve been on Tortuga long enough to have heard the stories of the… talented… Captain Zorel,” she teased.

“I apologize if I offended you, truly,” the blonde replied with a light blush. She ran her hands though her hair and then wiped them over her face.

But Alex just chuckled softly, hand reaching out to gently push one of the pirate’s wet braids back from her eyes. “Think nothing of it. I live on a ship full of men. Believe me, I’ve heard many a worse drunken proposition than yours.”

“Wait,” Kara said then, her brain suddenly catching up. “You asked around about me?” Her eyes narrowed and she looked at Winn, who just shrugged.

“Of course… when I first got here… know thine opponent, correct? I was able to glean a lot of insight from speaking to people who know of you.”

Kara rolled her eyes, her shoulders dropping as she nodded. “Aye, I suppose it was to be expected.”

Just then, a man in a Navy uniform jogged toward them. “Captain Danvers, Sir!” He stopped before her and saluted. She straightened and returned it.

“Report, Ensign.”

“Just received word from the Valiant, Sir. HMS Endeavor will arrive into port here in the next hour.”

“Endeavor?” Alex repeated slowly. “Why would they…?” She looked at Kara, saw the expression on her face and quickly dismissed the ensign. Then she went to the pirate, holding her at the upper arms as fearful blue eyes looked back at her. “What… what is it?” she asked softly.

But when Kara didn’t reply, Winn stepped closer. “The captain of Endeavor almost killed her two years ago. He… used her most cruelly… then slashed her belly open and threw her overboard to die.”

“What?” Alex’s face turned into the picture of shock. ‘No… not… Captain Lord? Maxwell Lord?”

Kara straightened and eased her shirt out of her breeches to reveal a tanned stomach marred by a long, horizontal, jagged scar. Alex couldn’t stop herself. She reached out and touched it with her fingertips, smoothing them across the pirate’s warm skin and feeling the muscles contract under them. When her eyes lifted to Kara’s she saw something there that made her want to lean forward and kiss the blonde’s pain away, uncaring of who was watching.

“Rather than bringing me in for trial, he punished me himself,” the pirate said. “The cat is out of the bag, Alex. I may be a pirate, but I didn’t deserve this. If it had not been for the fishermen of Lamanta, I would be most definitely dead now.”

Alex lifted her left hand and looked at the ring on her finger, feeling like she was going to throw up. “Oh my God.”

“No…” Understanding hit Kara like a blow to the gut, but she managed to keep her tears at bay and just turned on her heel to stride back toward the tavern.

Alex looked at Winn, her own eyes welling. The first mate gently squeezed her forearm. “Go,” he said simply.

And Alex ran after Kara, following as she climbed the stairs and walked along the hallway. “Kara please... wait,” she said, but the blonde shook her head as she entered her room.

“Just leave me be, Alex,” she warned. “He’s your beloved. I understand that you must stand by him.”

Kara tried to close the door, but the captain stomped her foot against it, stopping it. Then she pushed her way into the room and closed the door behind her, moving forward to stand in front of the angrily pacing blonde. “I don’t love him,” she stated fiercely as she pulled the ring off her finger and dropped it into her pocket. “I’ve never loved him. I don’t want to marry him, and I don’t want a life with him. I don’t want ANY of it. I want to be free to love whomever I choose. To DO whatever I choose. To BE with whomever I choose. I don’t want to stand with him, Kara, I want to stand with YOU. Pirate or not, I don’t care. I just want...” She trailed off and caught Kara’s arm, stopping her pacing abruptly and then pressing her hands to her chest as her voice gentled. “You.”

The pirate gasped softly, her anger draining away at the searching look in the smaller captain’s eyes. She eased closer, grasping the brunette’s hips and guiding their bodies together as she gazed at the beautiful face before her. “Are you saying my proposition worked?” she teased gently as she removed both her own tricorn and Alex’s to toss them carelessly onto the small writing desk by the wall.

“You may believe that it did,” Alex murmured in reply as she let her hands slide up the pirate’s chest to her shoulders. “But truly, I’ve wanted you since the moment we first met.”

“You’re trembling,” Kara said just as softly as she cupped the smaller woman’s face between her hands. “My Lord, Alex, you’re so beautiful.”

“Kara... I…” Alex stammered, barely able to articulate her thoughts. “I want… but I’ve never…”

“Sshhhhh, be easy,” Kara soothed as she kissed the older woman’s forehead, eyelids and nose before finally capturing her lips, gently at first and then more insistently. Alex moaned softly and then, just like in her fantasy, Kara’s tongue was sweeping across her lips and then parting them… exploring her mouth… and it was all she could do to keep herself upright. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck and pushed against her, wanting the moment to never end as they kissed passionately. But then Kara was easing back. “Are you sure this is what you want?” she asked breathlessly. “I AM a pirate, Alex.”

“I don’t care,” Alex replied as she boldly slipped her hands under the blonde’s untucked shirt and traced her fingertips over the ridges of her stomach muscles. Kara’s eyes closed and she exhaled as the captain’s hands moved higher to caress over her ribs. The pirate slowly unbuckled Alex’s sword belt and unbuttoned her coat, pushing it off her shoulders and tossing them both onto a chair. Then she pulled the brunette’s shirt out of her breeches, caressing the skin of her sides almost reverently and causing her to shiver.

“Allow me,” she murmured as she shuffled them back toward the bed and eased Alex down onto it on her back to pull her boots off. Then she moved on top of her, pressing her thigh down between Alex’s and kissing her slowly and deeply as the captain’s hands slid under her shirt again and caressed up and down her back. Kara pulled the brunette’s shirt off over her head and then trailed open-mouthed kisses up her toned stomach, smiling as Alex gasped and her muscles contracted as she squirmed a little. “Mmmm.. ticklish…” Kara purred as she moved higher. She sealed her mouth around one breast and ran her tongue over its tight, rosy nipple, loving the little sounds of pleasure coming from her lover as her skin around it pebbled.

“Oh… Yes, Kara,” Alex moaned, her hips lifting and pressing up into the pirate’s thigh.

Kara moved to her other breast, lavishing attention on it as her fingers went to the belt of the brunette’s breeches, opening it and then pulling her fingers through the leather ties to loosen them.

Alex could hardly breathe as she felt the material slide down her hips and she lifted them to help Kara push the garment down and off her legs, along with her undergarment. She was laid fully bare before the woman she wanted, and Kara licked her lips as she gazed down at the brunette’s body wantonly.

But then the pirate looked into her lover’s eyes very seriously. “Alex,” she said gently. “I don’t have to… go inside.”

‘I want it to be you,” Alex replied, tears trailing from the corners of her eyes into her temples. “I want my first to be you.”

“It is my great honor,” Kara murmured. “You are a strong, beautiful woman and I want so much to pleasure you.” She caressed Alex’s tears away and then kissed her deeply as she let her hands roam over the captain’s soft skin. She took her time, finding all the spots on her lover’s body that made her moan or squirm or tremble and, as she kissed her way lower, the heady scent of Alex’s arousal made her growl softly and lick her lips.

“Please…” Alex moaned as her fingers ran through the pirate’s damp hair. She was wet and hot and throbbing, and desperately needed Kara’s touch. Then her eyes widened, and her breath stuttered as the blonde slowly laved her tongue between Alex’s folds and then dove into a thorough exploration with lips and tongue and teeth. Kara groaned and lifted her eyes to look at Alex as the brunette began to feel the first aches of her climax. “Kara… Lord God...” she barely got out, voice high and tight. Then she gasped as she felt Kara’s fingers push barely into her and tease her with featherlight flutters.

The pleasure built and built, and Alex’s restless hands caressed her own breasts as her breaths came in ragged pants. “Kara...” she whimpered as the first waves of pleasure hit and then she was soaring on a loud cry and the pirate was pushing deeply into her, over and over, the stinging pain of the tearing of her most intimate barrier almost lost in the clenching, throbbing ecstasy of her orgasm. Then she just lay there, trying to catch her breath as Kara kissed her gently and then went to the washbowl to wet a small linen towel with cool water and bring it back to the bed.

She tenderly wiped away the small amount of blood and then her own hands before throwing the linen back into the bowl and gathering her lover into her arms to hold her tightly. “I hope it didn’t hurt too much,” she said softly as she kissed Alex’s forehead and then lips.

“It was incredible,” the captain replied in wonder, far past being bashful at this point as she ran her hand up under Kara’s shirt and cupped her bare breast. “But I really want to touch you now.”

The pirate grinned. “I’m yours.”

“Ooohhh…” Alex grinned back. “I wager I can beat the two orgasms from last night.” And as her mouth and tongue curiously tasted the ridges of Kara’s stomach and along her scar, the blonde gasped loudly.

“I’ll wager you can.”

Xx

A while later, the two women reluctantly separated at Kara’s door, sharing a final lingering kiss at the threshold before Alex went back to her own room, carrying her belt, sword and tricorn in her hands. She sat on her bed for a long moment and just breathed. She felt different... more... as if Kara had taken her virginity but left her with much more than she could have ever imagined. She felt slightly in awe of it... and of Kara’s skill at lovemaking. Although coaxing the pirate into three orgasms of her own had made Alex feel powerful and just a little smug.

She stood then and straightened herself up, buttoning up her coat, fixing her hair, buckling her belt and weapon back into place and setting her tricorn on her head. She knew that, by now, Max had landed on the island and was probably looking for her. She was angry and disgusted at him for what he’d done to Kara and she knew there was no way on Earth that she would marry him now. In fact, she knew she had to return the ring to him. The sight of it made her feel sick.

Alex headed downstairs to the bar and found that Captain Lord was already seated at a table with a cup of whisky and a plate of something in front of him. He was surrounded by armed guards and Alex rolled her eyes as she realized what a coward he truly was.

“Max,” she said as she approached the table and pulled out a chair to sit opposite him.

“Alexandra, My Love,” he replied, face cold. “I was wondering when you would appear. We have much to discuss. Your father wrote me to say that you will be retiring and returning to the Carolina Colony for our wedding very soon.”

“Yes, well, there has been a change in plans,” Alex replied with a scowl as her mind replaced his face with that of a snake. She took the ring out of her pocket and threw it on the table. “I would not marry you if you were the only man on Earth!”

Lord’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat as he looked around at his men, who were studiously looking at other places in the room. “Alexandra, we have been betrothed for years. You cannot break your promise now.”

“If you knew me at all, you’d know that I prefer to be called Alex,” the brunette replied, eyes flashing. “But you don’t know me, and I don’t wish for you to. So,” Alex took a deep breath. “I release us BOTH from this farce.” She got up and turned to leave the tavern, but Lord got up too and grabbed her by the arm.

“If you leave here, I will destroy you,” he said darkly.

Alex whirled on him, hand on the grip of her sword. “Just like you destroyed Kara Zorel?!”

Lord’s eyes widened for just a moment before his impassive face slid back into place. “She was a filthy pirate. She deserved to die.”

“I see,” Alex seethed. “And did she deserve to be raped?”

“You can’t rape a whore,” Lord spat, and the brunette shook her head, a small disbelieving laugh escaping her.

“It is now clear to me, Max, that you’re no longer the man to whom I promised myself and that I don’t know you at all either. Now let me go.”

Max pulled her against him, his fetid breath whooshing into her face. “Don’t test me, Woman,” he growled.

Across the room in a dark corner by the bar, angry blue eyes watched and Kara half-drew her dagger from its sheath at the small of her back. She knew she could pierce his heart from where she stood but she also knew that her friend could take care of herself.

Captain Danvers straightened and ripped her arm out of his hand, locking her eyes on his. “DON’T. TOUCH. ME. AGAIN.” Then she turned and headed out the door, hand firmly on the grip of her sword as she half expected him to follow her.

Max just chuckled and sat back down again, draining his whisky and beckoning for another. “Women.”

Xx

Alex stood at the cliff edge, gazing down into Tortuga Bay at both her ship and Kara’s, listing slightly at anchor against the outgoing tide. Part of her was utterly relieved that she’d broken her engagement but another part of her was afraid. She wondered what Max would do. He wouldn’t just let her go. He was too proud for that.

It had taken the entire hike up the cliff to finally drain Alex of her anger and she just paused a moment to sit on a rock and let her breath settle. She sighed then as she thought of Kara and what they’d shared. No matter what the future held, she’d always have that precious memory. Truth be told, she wanted so many more memories with her pirate captain that her heart ached for them.

It had been Kara’s eyes that had drawn her in. Those blue depths that held far too much pain and bitter experience for a woman her age, but Alex suspected that Kara may have seen the same in her own eyes. Experiences hard won.

“You know,” Kara panted as she reached the top of the cliff, bending at the waist to catch her breath. “You could have just climbed halfway. The views are just as good.”

Without a word, Alex got up and went to her, wrapping her arms around her and burying her face in her neck. Kara felt her shaking and hugged her gently. “I was there in the shadows,” she said softly. “I’m in awe of your strength and courage.”

“I don’t feel very strong at this moment,” the brunette replied, voice muffled. She eased back and took Kara’s hand to bring her back to the rock to sit down. “I’m not sure what’s going to happen. My father is going to be so angry that I broke my engagement.”

“Your father doesn’t know the truth about the man Captain Lord is,” Kara pointed out. “Perhaps you should write him?”

Alex closed her eyes, tears slowly trailing down her cheeks. “I’m not sure he’ll care,” she murmured. “He just wants me to make an advantageous match with connections that he can exploit. I’m not sure he cares about my happiness at all, Kara.”

“What do YOU want?” the blonde captain asked as she laced her fingers into her friend’s and squeezed gently.

“You.” Alex’s eyes gentled and Kara pulled back a little at the need she saw in them. It was intense and arousing and it was all she could do to stop herself from taking the brunette again right there against the nearby tree.

“Alex…” She sighed and got up to walk a few paces away, putting some distance between them. “We live very different lives. I’m a pirate who steals from the rich to give to people who have nothing. You’re a Navy officer whose sworn duty is to capture and hang the people who steal from the rich, no matter their intention.”

“I’m retiring from the Navy, Kara, one way or another,” Alex replied distantly. “It’s time I chose my own path.”

“Even so, you’re a beautiful, amazing woman,” the pirate replied. “You could have a family, children… if you went back home. You need to take time and think… without me.”

Alex nodded slowly, understanding the truth of what her friend was saying. “I know,” she replied.

Kara nodded then and moved close to leave a lingering kiss on Alex’s lips. “Goodbye, Alex.”

“Goodbye, Kara,” Alex whispered in return as she watched the pirate walk away.

Back at the tavern, Kara ate quietly, feeling Winn’s eyes on her but he didn’t ask so she just kept her eyes lowered, her thoughts far away on a pair of gorgeous brown eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a sort of bridging piece. Hehe. Let’s get the party started!

The tide was high in Tortuga Bay, as Kara strode down the dock to the small rowboat waiting to take her back to the Cutlass. She hadn’t seen Alex since the clifftop the previous evening, and her heart ached painfully as, after one last hopeful glance back at the town, she stepped into the small craft and sat down, setting her bag of meagre belongings on the floor between her boots. She clenched her fingers into her hair as she rested her elbows on her knees and blew out a long breath. They waited a few minutes for some last stragglers, then her crew rowed out to the Cutlass and she climbed the rope ladder up to the main deck.

“Welcome back aboard, Captain Zorel,” Winn said, squeezing her shoulder.

“Thanks,” she replied quietly. “Take us out of the bay and then set full sail, I care not which direction. I’ll be in my quarters.”

“Full sail, any direction, aye,” the man replied and then sighed as his friend disappeared down the steps to her cabin.

Xx

Alex had walked all night, just thinking about what she really wanted. The sun indicated very early morning when she entered the tavern and returned to her room. She undressed down to her breeches and shirt, flopped back onto her bed exhaustedly and pulled off her boots. It was only then that she let the tears she'd been holding in flow down her cheeks. But a knock at her door made her sit up and rub her shirt sleeve across her eyes. She got up and opened it to find her first officer, Commander Jones, there, with his tricorn tucked under his arm.

“Sir,” he said. “I need to speak with you.”

Alex nodded and stepped back, opening the door wider. “Come in, John.”

The tall man thanked her and then took a seat on the chair, sitting stiffly as she sat on the edge of the bed. “Alex,” he said, his posture easing as he set his hat in his lap. “Captain Lord is...” He paused as he tried to come up with words appropriate for a lady’s ears.

“Just say it,” Alex coaxed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“Captain Lord has been drinking all night, all around Tortuga, and is now downstairs, telling anyone who will listen, about how his former fiancée is a whore and how he broke the engagement off just in time to save his reputation.”

Jones’ eyebrows lifted in surprise as his captain began to laugh with a slightly hysterical edge. “Perfect!” she exclaimed, shaking her head. “Just perfect!” She ran a hand through her hair and let out a long breath. “John, we need to leave Tortuga without Captain Lord realizing it. He’s not the man everyone thinks he is. He is cruel and has performed atrocities on someone I c-care about that I cannot bare to think about.” She had to pause, not trusting her voice for a moment. “THAT is why I ended our engagement. Will you help me?”

“Of course, Captain,” Jones replied, as he got to his feet and stood proudly before her. “If you pack your belongings and come with me, I will distract him for long enough for you to get outside. There’s a boat waiting at the dock. I will meet you there and we will return to the Valiant to immediately set sail.”

“Thank you, My Friend,” Alex replied, patting his shoulder. She moved around the room, packing her small number of belongings into her bag, and redressing. “Ready,” she said then and Jones nodded, giving the space one final look over.

They moved down the hallway to the stairs and Alex could already hear Lord’s raised, slurred voice. She shook her head and waited for John to precede her down the stairs. He cast a look back at her over his shoulder and then winked as he drew himself up. “That’s no way to speak about a lady,” he said loudly as he moved across the room to the whiskey-soaked captain of the Endeavor. “I ask you to kindly shut your mouth, Sir.”

“Oh... Be damned, Jones! You’re rutting her too, I wager,” Lord spat. “She’ll open her legs for anyone!”

Jones growled, pulled back his big fist and punched the captain hard in the jaw, spinning him around and sending him over a table to crash onto the stone floor. As a group of laughing bystanders gathered around the two Navy officers, Alex quietly descended the stairs and made her way out into the bright morning sunshine. She ran to the boat waiting at the dock, and the crewman immediately stood to attention. “Back to the ship now, Captain?” he asked.

“Commander Jones will be along momentarily,” she replied, looking back toward the tavern. “We will wait for him.”

After a few moments, she saw her first officer make his escape, bounding down the cobbled street, along the dock and dropping into the boat, his nose bloody but with a glint of fire in his eyes. “Somehow,” he panted. “A large brawl started. I have no idea how that happened.” He blinked innocently and then grinned.

Alex laughed and shook her head pointing at the ensign. “Back to the ship, Lad. Quick as you can.”

“Yes, Sir!” the young man replied and sat down to row with all his might.

“Is it broken?” Alex asked, gently grasping John’s chin to tilt his head so she could look at his nose.

“No, Sir,” he replied. “It’ll be fine.” He chuckled then. “Felt good to hit the bastard. We have... history.”

“Ah,” the captain replied. “Well, I thank you, John, for helping me make my escape. When we’re back on board, weigh anchor immediately and set course out of the bay. Full sail when we’re beyond the reef.”

“Are we going after the Cutlass, Sir?”

“John... I...” Alex began, but she didn’t know how to go on and just looked down.

“Alex,” the big man replied. “What is it you want? If you want out of the Navy, I’ll take command of the Valiant and accept your retirement notice now.” He looked her right in the eye. “No questions asked.”

“I do want to retire, but, If you do this,” the captain said slowly, keeping her voice low as the ensign huffed and puffed at the oars. “You will be an accomplice to letting a pirate ship go. I’m going after the Cutlass but not for the reason you think and I should stay in command for now to relieve you of wrongdoing.”

“Did you… spend time with Captain Zorel?” John asked gently.

Alex nodded. “I walked all night just thinking about my future, John. I never meant for, nor expected any of this to happen, but the thought of going back home to find a husband is stifling and the thought of being without her...” Alex trailed off as a heaviness in her chest robbed her of voice.

Commander Jones nodded and leaned even closer to her. “I left my lover back in North Carolina because I wanted to serve my King,” he said. “I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again. He told me that if I left him, to never come back.”

The captain sighed and patted his knee gently. “I’m sorry, John.”

The big man smiled. “If you have an opportunity to be with the woman you care about, you should take it with both hands and never let it go.”

“You’re right,” Alex replied with a matching smile. “What should we do next?”

“I think the Valiant will perform another inspection on the Cutlass and leave her with a stowaway,” John replied with a smug smile. “We just have to find her.”

The small boat reached the Valiant then and the two senior officers boarded her. Alex began barking orders and very soon they were underway at full sail, heading in the direction the Cutlass had taken while Alex went to her cabin to try to get some sleep.

Xx

Kara was slowly walking along the deck rail, balancing perfectly, even though the ship was rocking heavily under her boots. She was deep in thought as she reached the rigging and climbed it to slide into the crow’s next, pulling out her telescope and scanning the waters around the Cutlass. They hadn’t seen another ship since they’d left Tortuga and Kara knew they’d need to find something soon if they were to have spoils to both keep her crew motivated and to bring to Lamanta.

The pirate couldn’t stop thinking about Alex. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see her friend’s beautiful face and it made her breath hitch as she bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the flood of tears beneath the surface of her calm passivity. Knowing how it felt to kiss and touch the older woman, and not being able to, was akin to torture but yet, she could not bring herself to regret it for one moment. It had been perfect, and she wanted more with every breath she took.

“Captain!” Winn yelled from the deck below. “Anything?”

The captain sniffed and pulled herself together, putting her telescope to her eye again as she continued her search. “Not yet!” she yelled back, so Winn wandered off toward the bridge.

Kara stayed in the crow's nest, leaning on the rail as she let her eyes close. A chill wind hit her, and she shivered a little, wishing she’d worn her coat, so she descended the rigging and assigned a lookout, giving him instructions to inform her of any vessel he saw while on watch, no matter the size.

She was standing on the bridge, arms folded, when Winn finally approached her. “Are you alright, Captain?” he asked.

“No,” Kara admitted, shaking her head a little. “Saying goodbye was...” She swallowed hard.

“Were you and she… intimate?”

The captain nodded as she leaned on the deck rail, eyes fixed on the waves below. “It was pure joy. She broke her engagement and said she wants to be with me, but I told her she must discover for herself who she wants to be when she retires from the Navy. That is a decision she must make on her own without being under the influence of lust.”

“And what if she just goes home?”

Kara looked at him, blue eyes shimmering. “Then I must move on, no matter my feelings toward her. Time will tell, Winn.”

“And what if her feelings are more than just lust? What are your feelings toward her?” the man asked gently.

But Kara just slowly walked away.

Xx

A loud knock at Captain Zorel’s cabin door woke her from restless sleep and she wrapped her sheet around her naked body as she went to answer it.

“Captain, forgive me,” her second mate said, keeping her eyes respectfully averted as she held a lit lantern up. “Lookout has spotted lights in the distance. Should we set course for them?”

“How far, Vasquez?” Kara asked briskly.

“Hard to tell for sure in the dark,” the woman replied. “But near enough to catch by morning, I wager.”

“Set course for them, full sail. I’ll join you on the bridge shortly.”

“Yes, Captain,” the woman replied and then headed back up the steps to the main deck.

Kara closed the door and went back to sit on her bed, a plan already forming in her mind. She went to her desk drawer then and took out the Jolly Roger with a little smile. “Time to go to work.” She got dressed and then pulled her cutlass and flintlock pistol from the hidden compartment behind her mirror. She slid them both into her belt, and set her tricorn on her head. As she set the mirror back into place, she gazed at herself... at the sharp cut of her cheekbones, the lift of her chin and the glint of fire in her blue eyes. THIS was what she lived for and she was ready to make good on her word to the people of Lamanta. She picked up the Jolly Roger and headed for the bridge.

Winn was already up and waiting for her. “Captain, I have a bad feeling about this,” he said. “The lights are moving parallel to us on our port side.”

“They’re not cautious?” Kara repeated in surprise. “Who the hell are they?”

“Unknown. Navy possibly.”

“Aye, with our recent luck,” Kara said on a huffed-out breath. “What time is it?” she murmured then, pulling her pocket watch out of her breeches. “It’s after four. Sun will be rising soon. Keep them in sight, Mr. Schott until we can get a look at them but be ready to turn tail if it is the Navy.”

“Aye, Captain,” he replied, watching then as Kara somersaulted down onto the main deck to pull out her telescope and gaze out toward the lights. Then she paced pensively as her plans began to change.

Xx

Maxwell Lord was still drunk when he reboarded the Endeavor, his temper high after realizing he’d been duped by his former fiancée.

Crewmen scuttled out of his way as he strode along the main deck, yelling orders to get them underway. He was going to catch Valiant and Alexandra Danvers if it was the last thing he did. He’d heard the stories of the captain spending time with a pirate, and, when pressed, his informant had told him it was Kara Zorel. Lord had no idea how the pirate had survived the sentence he’d laid down for her but, after finding Alexandra, Zorel was next on his list. He’d make them both pay.

“Mr. Coville!” he yelled. “Full sail. Find me Valiant and her traitorous captain.”

“Yes, Sir!” his first officer yelled back with a grim smile. “’T’will be my pleasure.”

Pacing the bridge deck slowly, Lord made plans in his head for all the things he was going to do to the two women and his manhood slowly hardened in his breeches as he pictured them both, tied to his bed and spread naked before him. He’d already experienced that once before with Zorel but both of them at the same time... He licked his lips and ran his hand over his crotch. That would be a treat that he would share with his loyal first office. They would each take one and then swap. He licked his lips again and grinned cruelly. He couldn’t wait to hear the bitches beg.

Xx

Alex was pacing on the main deck of her ship. They'd made good time and she suspected that, if the Cutlass had held her course, they should be spotting her fairly soon. It was still full dark, and she didn’t know if Kara ran her ship dark during the night, but she just hoped that she could find them before the Endeavor caught up.

The captain had to assume that Lord had noticed the Valiant was gone by now and she had no doubt that he’d follow. She just needed to hold her lead until she could find the woman she wanted.

“Commander Jones,” she called. “Put two extra men on lookout.”

“Yes, Captain,” her first officer replied, pointing at two ensigns. “You two. You heard the Captain.”

“Sir!” the two young men exclaimed as they scrambled to take posts on either side of the deck.

John strolled over to his friend, leaning back against the rail as he watched her jaw clench and release over and over. “Alex, have you slept?”

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” the brunette replied with a little smile. “There’s no way I can now.”

“Captain!” a voice sounded out from the crow’s next above her. “Lights, starboard side forward...” The lookout paused a moment. “And behind us too.”

Jones shook his head. “Cutlasss to our starboard and Endeavor to our rear?”

“Possibly. It’s an hour til sunrise, we’ll get a look at both ships then. Steady as she goes, Mr. Jones.”

“Steady, Aye, Captain,” he replied and then left her to her thoughts.

Xx

Kara sipped slowly from a mug of rum as she propped her boots up on the chair next to her and crossed her ankles. In little more than fifteen minutes the sun would rise, and she’d be able to finalize her plans. Either attack or leave. Those were her two options. She hoped for the former but was ready for the latter.

In the dim lamplight of her cabin an unease stole over her from Winn’s question, which was still echoing in her mind.

_What are your feelings toward her?_

Kara didn’t think often about the concept of romantic affection or love. She hadn’t had it after age ten, except maybe from Winn, but they never spoke of his feelings for her, and hers toward him were just sisterly. Physicality, intimacy with no attachment, Kara could do those in spades but emotional connection? It had felt a foreign concept to her... until she’d met Alex, and everything had changed.

Thinking about kissing Alex, touching her, making her cry out with pleasure was one thing... but remembering her smile, the gentle lacing of their fingers on the cliff top and Alex’s quick wit and teasing tone made Kara’s chest ache with loss. She gasped and clamped her fingers down on the edge of the table as tears unexpectedly sprang to her eyes and spilled over, but she quickly wiped them away and stood up, straightening her shoulders. There would be time for thinking later. For now, she had a job to do.

The sun had just risen when Kara bounded up the steps to the main deck, pointing at her second mate as she walked. “Vasquez, I want all guns prepared. Roll them out now.” She climbed the short ladder to the bridge where Winn was gazing through his telescope. “Mr. Schott. I’ve ordered the guns rolled out. Any identification on the ship to our port side?”

Winn slowly closed his spyglass and nodded. “Valiant,” he said softly. “It’s definitely Valiant. They’re being followed by the Endeavor but they’re not in formation, nor communicating, which means…”

“They’re being pursued.” Kara’s heart thudded in her chest. “Winn,” she said, her tone frightened. The man nodded and ran his hands over his face. Then he went to the bridge deck rail and began to bark orders.

“All hands, full sail and prepare for battle stations. Helm, set course for the Valiant.”

Xx

“Captain!” Commander Jones yelled. “The Cutlass is changing course. They’re coming right for us, full sail.”

Alex whirled around to look at him. “What the hell is she doing? Can she not see Endeavor behind us?”

But John chuckled softly. “She hasn’t hoisted the Jolly Roger. I think she knows exactly what she’s getting into. They’re coming to help us.”

The captain grinned then and nodded. “Roll out all guns!”

“All guns, aye!”

Xx

Captain Lord stood on the bridge of Endeavor, watching as they gained on Valiant and keeping an eye on the Devil’s Cutlass. Under no circumstances did he want to lose the pirates. As soon as he’d disabled Valiant and taken Alexandra into his very special personal custody, he was going after Kara Zorel.

“Mr. Coville, estimated time to intercept.”

“About an hour… but Captain, the Cutlass has changed course. She’s heading back this way.”

“What?!” Lord demanded. “What in the name of Lucifer is that pirate bitch doing?!”

“Unknown, Captain, but she’s not flying the Jolly Roger.”

Lord’s face settled into impassivity again and he nodded slowly. “She’s coming back for her whore. She’s making it too easy for us, Tom.”

“Aye, that she is, Sir,” Coville replied, flashing yellow teeth in a cruel smile. “We will have them both by day’s end.”

“Roll out all guns!” Lord yelled. “All hands to battle stations!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some instances of touching without consent in this part. There’s also some blood and guts but hopefully nothing too bad. I’m also thrilled that, for the first time, I’ve been able to use the word “dastardly” in a fic!
> 
> One more thing... writing a sea battle was surprisingly hard!

The Devil’s Cutlass reached the Valiant while they were still out of the range of the Endeavor’s guns and Kara grinned as they drew alongside and saw Alex standing proudly on her bridge, hand on her sword and her chin lifted.

The pirate hopped up onto the deck rail and leapt across the gap between the two ships and onto the deck of the Valiant, her eyes fixed on her friend as the crew around her drew their weapons and angrily converged on her.

“Stand down!” Alex yelled as she moved to the bridge deck rail. “Captain Zorel is here to...” She lifted an eyebrow at the smiling pirate and tilted her head.

“Offer assistance,” Kara said loudly. “I can see that the Endeavor is acting a little... aggressively... and their motives may not be strictly above board. Permission to come aboard, Captain Danvers?” She watched as the crew looked at each other and then slowly backed off.

“Permission granted, Captain Zorel,” Alex said as she quickly stole a glance at her smirking first officer. “Let’s talk. Please join me in my cabin.” She slid down the short bridge ladder and led her friend into her private quarters, closing the door behind them and taking off her tricorn.

For a long moment, they just looked at each other, reveling in the attraction that had been drawing them together since the first moment they’d met.

“I really want to kiss you,” Alex said softly and nervously. “But I understand that might not be what you want...”

But then Kara was threading her fingers through Alex’s hair and kissing her fear away, gently at first and then with a passion that made them both moan and crush against each other. When they finally eased back, the pirate pressed their foreheads together and smiled happily. “I missed you so much,” she admitted. “I didn’t realize how I’d gotten used to you following me around.” The gentle teasing made Alex laugh and hug her tighter.

“I’ve missed you too, Kara, but as much as I’d love to continue this conversation...”

“Maxwell Lord,” the pirate growled, eyes narrowing.

“I estimate only a half hour maximum before Endeavor is in cannon range. The question is, do we attack first, or do we wait to let him play his hand?”

The pirate straightened as her eyes locked on her friend’s. “Captain,” she replied. “What are your orders?”

Alex’s eyes widened in surprise. “Kara, I cannot...”

“Yes, you can,” Kara interrupted. “You know him better than I and he’s going to come after you first, that much is clear.” She nodded firmly. “I will follow your lead. What are your orders?”

“They have ninety-six guns. Between our two ships we have more. I don’t understand why he’s even getting into this with us. Surely, he’s seen that the Cutlass has returned?”

“He’s a maniac,” Kara commented succinctly. “Hell bent on killing us. I’m not going to let that happen, Alex.” She smiled coldly. “Plus, I owe him a gutting.”

The brunette nodded. “I agree.”

Blue eyes blinked, then the pirate chuckled a little. “I think I expected more resistance to that.”

Alex pulled her friend closer by the hips and kissed her again. “He hurt you. I’ll gut him myself.” She suddenly became very aware of her bunk, just next to them, and her body responded with a growl of desire, but she reluctantly put some distance between them and blew out a long breath. “I think we let him play his hand. Once he has committed to a course of action, we can separate and attack from both sides.”

“My crew will be ready,” the pirate replied. With a smile, she turned to head back to the main deck, but Alex stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Kara, please, be careful.”

“You too,” Kara replied, leaving one more kiss on her friend’s forehead before heading out the door.

Xx

Captain Lord was not a happy man. He willed his ship to go faster as he paced anxiously back and forth on the bridge. Through his telescope, he could see the Valiant and the Cutlass tied together, and he knew that the two bitches were already coming up with a plan to try to stop him. “No matter,” he muttered. “The best ship and crew in the fleet will make quick work of them.” He looked over the rail down to the main deck. “Mr. Coville, I want every gun manned. We’re going to hit both ships at the same time as soon as they’re in range.”

“But, Sir,” Coville replied. “They will expect it and separate.”

“We won’t give them the chance. Load the guns, be ready to fire.”

“Yes, Sir!” Coville strode along the deck, checking each cannon to make sure it was ready. “Steady, Men, be ready to light those fuses on my order. We’re going to fire every starboard gun at the same time, then come about and fire every port side gun. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir!” came the cries of the Navy crewmen and he nodded in satisfaction as he watched them work.

Xx

Kara was watching the Endeavor through her telescope and she tutted as she shook her head unhappily. “He’s going for it,” she murmured. Then she looked over at her Navy counterpart and lifted a hand. “They’ve armed all their guns,” she yelled. “I can see the men standing by with torches to light the fuses.”

“Time to separate,” Alex yelled in reply. “We’ll take the starboard side.”

“Aye, Sir!” Kara replied with a grin. “We’ll take the port side. Swing around right after and make a second run!”

“Agreed,” the brunette nodded. “May the Lord be with you!”

“You too!”

Yelling orders to their respective crews, Alex and Kara’s ships were soon underway, closing the distance to the Endeavor at a pace Captain Lord was not expecting.

“They’re in range!” Vasquez yelled and Kara lifted and then dropped her hand. “Fire!”

The cannons boomed deafeningly, and the iron balls sailed through the distance between the Cutlass and the Endeavor, some falling slightly short but others making direct contact with the hull, ripping holes above the waterline. Winn uncovered his ears and then raced along the main deck shouting orders to reload.

“Fire on both ships!” Lord yelled, incensed that his opponents had guessed his plan, and the cannons boomed on both the port and starboard side as the Valiant came into range on the opposite side of them and opened fire.

Alex dove to the deck on her stomach as a cannon ball almost decapitated her and blew out a long breath of relief as she fixed her tricorn. “Damn, that was close.” She got to her feet. “Damage report, Mr. Jones!”

“Minor but we’re taking on a little water. I sent some men below to patch the hull.”

“Good, what about Endeavor?”

“They’re showing damage on our side...”

Just then, a young lieutenant interrupted them. “Excuse me, Captain, Commander, message from the Cutlass, Endeavor is taking on water on their side. Looks like three direct hits.”

“Outstanding!” Alex grinned. “Bring us about for another run, Mr. Jones. And stand by with other teams for patching. I expect we’ll see more damage next time.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jones nodded and dashed away.

Alex watched the Cutlass come about and spared a moment to picture her friend commanding her ship. She felt a swell of love in her chest and she rubbed at it absently as she realized that her feelings for Kara were deeper than she’d even imagined.

She heard cannons boom then and laughed as her crew got in some sneaky rear shots that made the Endeavor list slightly before righting herself.

Lord was screaming. “Fast reload! Short fuses! I want at least two shots from each cannon on the next pass.”

“Yes, Sir!” Coville yelled and then relayed the orders.

On the Cutlass, Kara gave the same order. “At least two shots gentlemen,” she yelled. “Let’s put this bastard down!” She paused then and pointed. “And someone put out that damn fire! Ships are made of wood you know!”

Within seconds, the fire was extinguished, and she took a moment to assess the position of the other two ships. True to her word, Alex already had the Valiant on course to make another run. The Cutlass was just lining up when suddenly, the Endeavor fired again, the line of unexpected incendiary cannon balls hitting the Valiant and after a moment, exploding within her bowels causing large shards of timber to be expelled outwards. Kara swallowed as a spray of blood and flesh from men being blown apart inside, painted the hull and ran into the water.

“DAMN!” she cried out. “Winn! Fire!” Winn dropped his hand and the Cutlass’ guns boomed again. All cannon balls found their mark and the Endeavor's main mast began to lean as the base of it whined and cracked. “Again!” the pirate captain yelled, and a second volley was unleashed, opening the big ship from bow to stern as she fired on Valiant again.

Alex got herself to her feet, ears ringing as she staggered to the wheel and took control, pushing it all the way hard over and listing the vessel onto her less damaged side to avoid taking on too much water. They could stay afloat a little longer that way. She swiped her sleeve across her sweaty brow as she heard men screaming around her.

“Mr. Jones!” she called out. “John! JOHN!!!”

“Here!” Jones replied as he climbed the bridge ladder and moved to her, clutching at his ribs. “We’ve taken severe damage, Captain. Many casualties.”

“Not all Navy vessels have yet been stocked with incendiary cannon balls. That’s why he was so confident, DAMN HIS BLOOD!!” Alex gritted out. John nodded as he accepted water gratefully from a young lad who was shaking with fear. He handed the bottle to Alex then and she drank deeply, feeling the smoke-induced hoarseness clearing from her throat. “Condition of the Cutlass?” she asked, leaning her whole body onto the wheel as it fought her for control, and she wondered if the rudder was damaged.

“Still minor damage. They’re aligning for another run.”

Alex considered the situation in her head and nodded to herself. “Valiant is lost, John. I’m going to bring us around best I can and put us between Endeavor and Cutlass. Fire everything we have, for as long as we can, and then give the order to abandon ship.”

“Fire everything, then abandon ship, aye!” Jones confirmed and made his way back down to the main deck, passing along Alex’s orders.

On the Cutlass, Kara was shaking. Through her telescope, she could see her friend trying to maintain some semblance of a course heading as her men uncovered rowboats and prepared them for launch. Then she focused on the signal flags and her face fell as she suddenly realized what her friend was doing.

“Winn,” she yelled. “I’m bringing us about to align on the other side of Valiant. Prepare to pull their crew from the water! Captain Danvers is about to pull a surprise attack on Endeavor!” Kara strode to the wheel and patted her helmsman on the shoulder. “’ll take it from here, Henry,” she said, her eyes locked on the Valiant. “But I need you to tell me if Endeavor changes course.”

“Aye, Captain,” the older man replied with a little salute.

Just then, cannon fire obscured any of the other noise around her and she felt the Cutlass jolt and shudder under her as a couple of incendiary cannon balls made it to their target. She ducked and held on as the mizzen mast toppled over and fell into the water with a whine-crack of splintering wood and tearing of sail.

“Lord God,” Kara muttered as she straightened and focused back on the Valiant. “We’ll be lucky to have a single plank left under us when all is said and done.” She maneuvered her ship around behind Valiant and as Endeavor moved into position, it fired its guns at the same time as Alex ordered her own men to fire. For a long, terrifying moment, none of the Captains could see anything but smoke and flying debris and then Kara looked over the deck rail and realized that the Valiant’s crew was already in the water. 

She suspected that Alex was preparing to ram the Endeavor. After all, that’s what she would have done herself, had she been in her friend’s position. She watched as the Navy captain tied off the wheel with a bit of rope and then dove over the side into the water as another volley of cannonballs slammed into the sinking ship, all but destroying her bow.

But to Kara’s horror, Endeavor altered course suddenly and just skated by Valiant as it listed and rolled almost completely onto its side. She looked down onto the main deck and saw her crew pulling navy crewmen onboard and she looked for Alex, rubbing at blue eyes irritated by the smoke in the air. “Winn!” she yelled. “Do you have Captain Danvers?”

“No, I can’t see her!” her first mate yelled back as he ran down one side of the deck and then back up the other. “Nothing!”

Kara extended her telescope and searched the surrounding water, but she gasped and clutched the deck rail in anger as she saw Maxwell Lord’s men pull Alex out of the water into a row boat and then force her onboard Endeavor. Then she watched as Lord backhanded her friend across the face and then, as she fell to the deck, kicked her hard.

Immediately, Kara began turning the wheel but then she stopped. She had to wait until all of the Valiant’s crew was onboard. As a captain, she knew that Alex would want her crew safe, so she waited, squeezing the handles of the wheel convulsively until she got an all clear from her first mate. “Winn, get anyone who can still fight ready. We’re taking the Endeavor.” Then she grinned and pumped her fist in the air. “HOIST THE JOLLY ROGER!” she roared.

The Navy crewmen all looked at each other but then, with a collective shrug, they raised their fists too and joined the rest of the pirates in a battle cry that made Kara’s hair stand up on the back of her neck.

“Hoist the Roger, aye!” her best friend replied, grinning with abandon.

Kara had no idea whether they could actually defeat the crew of Endeavor, but she had to try. She had to try to save Alex. Something suddenly broke inside her... or maybe it reformed... she wasn’t quite sure. But what she WAS finally sure of, was the answer to Winn’s question.

_What are your feelings toward her?_

“I love her,” she whispered.

Xx

Alex coughed weakly, as she slowly regained consciousness. She blinked heavily, trying to clear her blurred vision and she managed to make out a wooden ceiling above her. Then she registered the soft surface underneath her and the fact that she couldn’t move her arms or legs. Then, to her horror, she realized she was naked.

“Ahhhh, you’re awake,” a male voice she didn’t recognize said and a face appeared above her, yellow-toothed, leering smile pinching it.

“Who are you?” the captain demanded, sounding a lot more confident than she felt.

“Thomas Coville, at your service,” the man replied with a little bow. “First officer of the Endeavor.”

Suddenly, Alex’s memory came roaring back and she growled as she tugged hard against the rope tying her down to the bed. “LET. ME. GO.”

“Oh nonono,” Coville replied as he leaned closer and ran his fingertip slowly over her nipple. “You’re going to be here for the rest of your... admittedly short... life, My Dear. Such a pity that you’re a whore. You really are quite beautiful.” Alex’s teeth gritted as his hand ran slowly up her thigh. “I’m looking forward to partaking in your sweetness.”

And with that, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. “Oh God,” Alex whispered as she looked around. Her head was aching, her ribs tender and she was trembling with fear, but she managed to twist herself enough to look for a weapon. Unfortunately, there was nothing. She pulled at the ropes again, but they were so tight that she couldn’t budge them or even manage to sit up a little, so she lay there for a moment, her eyes closed as she tried to just breathe and calm herself.

She knew that the Cutlass had been pulling her crew out of the water, but she had no idea if they thought her simply drowned. She had no idea if anyone was coming to help her, so she just knew she’d have to try to help herself. She shivered a little, the cold of the sea water deep in her bones and she longed for some fresh water to clear the brine from her tongue. She was tied so tightly that she was starting to lose circulation in her fingers, so she rotated her hands and feet, trying to keep the blood moving as she tried to come up with a plan.

“Alexandra,” a deep voice said as the door swung open and Lord stepped into the cabin. “Such a pleasure to see you.” He chuckled a little. “In fact, this is the best way to see you. I doubt I would have seen this much of you while married, even on our wedding night.” His face darkened. “But then maybe I would, seeing how you spread your legs for your pirate. How much did she pay you, Alexandra?” He opened a purse and tossed a few coins onto Alex’s chest. “Will you suck ME off for this price the way you did for her?”

“You are a disgusting rapist, Sir,” Alex got out from between gritted teeth. “Kara is ten times the gentle lover you could ever be! You only know how to take while all she wants is to give.”

“I look forward to watching then,” Max said with a lascivious grin. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, My Dear, I must finish dealing with the Cutlass and bring your…” His nose lifted into a sneer. “Lover… to our bed.” He opened the door to step outside and Alex screamed at the top of her lungs.

“KAAAAAAARAAAAAAAA!!!”

Xx

“Get ready,” Kara said as she stood on the main deck rail, holding on to the rigging as the ship swayed fitfully under her. They were taking on a lot of water and Kara feared that her ship may be lost, despite the small crew of men attempting to patch the damage as others worked the bilge pump.

They were feet away from making contact with the Endeavor and her crew of pirates and navy men were already firing pistols and rifles across the space between them. There were three men waiting with hooks to capture the enemy’s deck rail and as the two ships slammed together, Kara leapt across and onto two men who could do nothing but blink as her cutlass almost severed their heads. On her feet in an instant, Kara headed up toward the bridge, hacking and slashing through flesh and bone as her men followed. Then two ran ahead of her to take some of the burden, allowing her a moment’s respite as she planned her route to Lord’s quarters where, she assumed, he would be keeping her love. She’d been on this class of ship before and she knew where to go so she redoubled her efforts as she headed for the steps that led down to the spacious suite.

Kara grunted though as a man jumped from behind a crate and slashed at her with a dagger, but she drew her own from the sheath at the small of her back and plunged it upwards into his throat, screaming out her fury as she lifted him off his feet with the power of it. Then she staggered as a strong gust of wind caught the ship’s sails and they spun quickly, smashing the ships together again and sending several men off-balance and into each other’s swords and cutlasses. Screams of pain echoed all around her but all Kara could think about was getting to her love.

Captain Lord watched from his coward’s position behind a stack of barrels as Kara made her way down the steps to his cabin. He growled and drew his sword as he followed her quietly, creeping down the steps and waiting for her to enter his quarters.

Kara slowly pushed open the door and looked into the room, making sure it was empty od combatants before moving to the edge of the bunk and cupping Alex’s tear-streaked cheeks between her blood-stained hands. “Alex, oh my God. Did he touch you?” she asked, terrified of the answer. “Did any of them…” She almost choked on the words but then Alex shook her head.

“No, no, Sweetheart. They didn’t touch me.” But then her eyes widened, and she took a breath to yell a warning as the hilt of Lord’s sword came down on the back of Kara’s head, knocking her immediately unconscious. “No!”

“They didn’t touch me… yet… you should have said, my Dear.” Lord dragged Kara across the floor by her feet and left her there. “I had hoped we’d have more time together, Alexandra, but it seems like we’re pressed for it. Poor Coville is dead which means more for me.”

Alex squirmed as he got on his knees next to the bed and cupped her breasts, squeezing them roughly in calloused hands. He closed his mouth over her nipple then. “STOP!” she yelled, trying to twist away from him. “Don’t touch me!” Lord just grinned at her and Alex shook her head. “You ARE insane,” she whispered. “Has so many years at sea turned you into this monster, Max?”

For a moment, his dark eyes blinked at her but then he shook his head. “So many years at sea has taught me that nothing is given freely, and you must take what you want.” He slid his hand up her leg and then shoved them apart. “And I want you, Alexandra. I’ve always wanted you. Every woman I’ve been with has always been you. Just give yourself to me.”

“I wouldn’t give myself to you if you were the last man on Earth,” Alex growled, and Max laughed heartily.

“That’s right, Whore, fight me. It makes it all the better,” he said as he stood and untied his breeches.

The brunette captain looked away from the bulge in Lord’s pants and she kept her eyes averted as he freed his member and stroked it, running his tongue over his lips as he wondered where to penetrate first. He was so hard and lust-infused that, when silver flashed in front of his eyes, he barely noticed it… but then he looked down to see his severed member roll under the bunk and blood spurt onto it.

And he dropped to his knees, screaming. Screaming. Screaming. Then Kara’s hand clenched around his throat and she dragged him to his feet.

“Two things,” she advised him. “One: You really shouldn’t call women whores and two: you should have tied me up.” She plunged her cutlass into his lower belly and jerked it upwards twice, gutting him soundly and tipping her head back as his hot entrails spilled over her hand and onto the floor. “I thought I wanted revenge for what you did to me,” she said, getting in his face. “But this is for her. The love of my life.” She stared into his eyes until his body went slack and his pupils grew big and sightless. Then she simply let him go and he dropped to the floor like a blood-soaked sack of flour.

There was quiet for a moment, despite the battle still going on outside and Kara’s mind floated away to a place where she wasn’t covered in blood and hadn’t just eviscerated someone. But then Alex’s voice invaded her, and she jerked back to reality. “Kara… Sweetheart…”

“Oh…” the pirate breathed. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” She untied her love from the bed and then went to the sink to wash off as much blood as she could. Alex wrapped a sheet around herself and went to Kara to hug her hard, dropping little kisses on her face.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” the Navy captain replied. “He was an evil man and you saved me and so many other women from his dastardly ways.”

“I…” Kara swallowed, blue eyes glistening. “I was thinking only of you. I love you, Alex, and I know we have a lot of things to discuss… but I really do.”

The brunette took a breath to speak but then the door burst open to reveal Winn and John, side by side, chests heaving as they held their weapons before them. “Are you alright?” they both asked at the same time, looking at their respective captains. Then Winn caught sight of Lord’s body on the floor and pumped his fist in the air gleefully. He went to Kara and pulled her into a hug.

“You did it,” he exclaimed, kissing her forehead.

“Got my revenge?” she asked, laughing bitterly.

“No,” Winn replied gently. “Saved the woman you love.”

John went to Alex, patting her back awkwardly and smiling. “Glad you’re in one piece,” he said. But then his face softened. “You ARE in one piece, correct?” he asked.

Alex grinned and slapped his back in return. “All good,” she answered with a little wink at her pirate. Then they all suddenly lost their balance as the ship listed underneath them. “Ugh,” Alex said. “We ARE still afloat, correct?”

Winn winced and rubbed the back of his neck. “Mostly?”

Kara shook her head. “The Cutlass?”

“She’s going to need extensive repairs,” the first mate replied. “But she made it. The crew is transferring back over to her to continue patching the worst damage. Now that Lord is dead, Alex can take command of his crew for either reassignment or court martial.”

But the brunette just shrugged. “Not my problem anymore,” she said, holding up one hand as her other clutched the sheet against her chest. “I’m retiring and I do believe that Captain John Jones here can handle any situation handed to him.”

“Captain?” he said, eyebrows raised.

“Correct, as my last official duty before handing you my retirement notice, dressed only in a sheet, I hereby field promote you to Captain with all the responsibilities and privileges of that rank.” She held out her hand. “Congratulations, Captain Jones. We’ll sort out the rest later.”

“Yes, Sir!” John replied proudly. “And I hereby accept your retirement notice from His Majesty’s Royal Navy, effective…” He lifted a brow.

“Immediately!” Kara and Alex said at the same time, making them all laugh.

“Ok,” the pirate said. “Back to the Cutlass.” She lifted Alex gently into her arms.

“I can walk, Kara,” Alex chuckled.

“I know… but you have no shoes, and I don’t want you stepping on anything that can hurt you,” the blonde replied with a smile.

“You’re sweet,” the older woman smiled. “And I love you so much.”

Blue eyes widened. “You… you do? Love me?”

“Like you said earlier,” Alex said with an adoring smile. “We have a lot to talk about but… yes, My Love. I’m yours.”

And with a smile brighter than the face of the sun, Kara carried her love up the steps and along the main deck to cross back to her own ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of stuff in it, including Kara’s back story with Captain Schott that may be difficult to read. We already know some of it but please be aware that she’s been through A LOT and she tells the story in her own words.
> 
> Also, there’s a very mild scene of M/F love. I couldn’t, in good conscience, let Winn pine for Kara forever!

Kara’s cabin had luckily survived with very little damage, so she gently sat Alex on her bunk and then sat beside her, blowing out a long breath and rubbing absently at the blood on her fingernails. Now that the adrenaline was beginning to abate, she was feeling very sick to her stomach and suddenly it rebelled, and she dove for her sink to vomit fitfully.

Alex went to her and held her long, blonde hair out of her face as she rubbed her back gently. “I’m here, Sweetheart,” she said softly.

Finally, after washing her mouth out and drinking a mug of water, Kara lowered herself to the floor and sat with her back against the wall and her knees tucked up. “This has been a nightmarish day,” she said, tipping her head back against the cool timber and closing her eyes. “So many lives lost to the whim of a mad man.”

The brunette nodded and sat next to her. She lifted her left hand and looked at the mark left by so many years of wearing the betrothal ring she’d never wanted. “I would have married him,” she said, breath hitching. “Had I not met you, I would have been none the wiser. I would have married a murdering rapist. You’ve changed my life, Kara.”

“Everything turned out as it should have,” Kara replied tiredly but a small smile rose to her lips. “And you’ve changed mine too.”

Just then a knock at her door made her stand and square her shoulders. “Enter!” She smiled as Winn ducked into the cabin. “How is everything?”

“We’re working everything out,” the first mate said. “John says the Endeavor is beyond salvaging, so we’ll have to take the Navy crew to the nearest base which is in Port Royal, Jamaica. It’s going to be tight quarters and I’ve ordered food and water to be rationed.”

Kara chuckled. “Sounds like everything is under control. Thank you, Mr. Schott.”

“I mainly just wanted to let you know that there’s nothing for you to do for the next few hours except get some sleep.”

Alex chuckled. “I think both of us need it.” She got up then and went to Winn to kiss him on the cheek. “Thank you for everything.”

The man blushed and then grinned. “My pleasure. I’ll come wake you later, Captains.” He headed out the door and Alex went back to the bunk, dropping the sheet draped around her onto the floor and pulling back the blankets.

“Join me?” she said as she slipped between sheets that smelled like Kara and she smiled as the pirate nodded and stripped naked to ease in next to her. Kara wrapped her arms around her lover and nuzzled her neck, but Alex gasped softly and shifted a little. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly. “I took a kick to the ribs. I’m a little tender.”

“Forgive me, I didn’t think,” the blonde replied gently. “What can I do?”

“Just… hold me please,” Alex replied, breath hitching as she finally let the tears of horror and fear fall. “Keep holding me so tightly that I forget their t-touch.”

“Of course, My Love,” Kara said with a smile. “Always.”

Xx

Waking with Alex in her arms brought a wide grin to Kara’s face. They'd shifted during their nap and Alex was now lying on top of Kara with her head on her chest and her thigh nestled between her lover’s. Alex’s hand was firmly clasped on Kara’s hip and it felt like heaven. Kara tightened her hold on the smaller woman as she kissed her head and caressed down the soft skin of her back.

“Don’t want to get up yet,” Alex mumbled sleepily, nuzzling the blonde’s breast with her nose.

“Me neither,” Kara agreed. “But I really should check on things.” But when her lover’s mouth closed around her nipple and teased it gently with her tongue, she sucked in a deep breath. “Alex…” she groaned softly. “You’re injured.”

Mischievous brown eyes lifted. “Do I look like I care?”

“But…”

“Captain Zorel… are you really arguing with me?” Alex chuckled. Her hand slipped between their bodies and worked its way down. Kara’s eyes slid shut and she licked her lips as her body responded headily.

“No, Ma’am,” she whispered as her hips tried to lift, seeking more contact.

“Good.”

Xx

Alex watched with a smile from the bridge as Kara scaled the Cutlass’ rigging and hopped into the crow’s nest, bringing her telescope to her eye to survey the sea around them.

“I feel like I’ve been a very lazy captain,” she chuckled as Winn came to relax against the deck rail next to her. “I always just had someone do that for me. Kara has already fixed some planking, swabbed the blood off the poop deck and now she’s scaling rigging like a monkey.”

“She doesn’t expect anything that she’s not willing to do herself. She’s always been very hands-on,” the first mate agreed. He grinned then. “But I expect you know that about her.” He waggled his brows and Alex blushed.

“You… heard?”

“The whole ship heard,” Winn laughed. “But don’t worry. It did nothing but reinforce Kara’s reputation for being good at everything she does.”

The brunette laughed with him and rubbed at her cheek’s redness, but then she sobered and put her hand on his arm. “Winn, I know how you feel about her and I’m sorry…”

“Don’t… please,” he interrupted softly. “Loving someone means that you want them to be happy. You make her happy.”

“You’re a good man,” Alex whispered, voice stolen. “The best, in fact.”

“So,” Winn cleared his throat and changed the subject. “How do the clothes feel?”

Alex looked down at her leather pants and boots and the airy white shirt with frills at the cuffs and too many laces open at the throat. They were Kara’s and slightly too big but very comfortable. Luckily, John had managed to salvage her boots before they’d sunk with Endeavor. “I feel more comfortable than I’ve felt in thirteen years.” She shook her head. “I’m not sure I realized how much I didn’t like wearing that uniform. It was part of me for so long that I’d become numb to it, I think.”

Winn nodded. “And what are you going to do now… for the future, I mean?”

Alex’s eyes moved to Kara, who was now stacking cannon balls in neat piles next to each cannon. “I’m unable to think about anything except being back with her,” the brunette said quietly. “I was so terrified that I’d never see her again.”

“She was too,” the man replied. “She loves you, Alex. Please… don’t hurt her. She’s had enough hurt for three lifetimes.”

Alex nodded. “She hasn’t told me about her life,” she said softly as the blonde Captain’s eyes met hers across the deck and she smiled brightly. “How is it that she’s suffered so much yet she can still smile like that?”

“Because she’s amazing,” Winn replied. Then he clapped her on the back and headed off to help Kara with the heavy cannon balls.

Alex followed, grinning as her lover paused to kiss her gently on the lips. “What can I do to help? I’m still a sailor, you know,” the brunette said.

“Alex,” Kara said with a frown. “You’re injured still.”

The brunette rolled her eyes affectionately. “I’m not a guest. I will earn my rations, Captain. Now what can I do?”

“The mizen mast needs to be retrieved and repaired,” the Captain said, looking at the long timber pole that was lying over the deck rail. Its other end was bobbing in the water. They were very lucky they hadn’t lost it completely. “Perhaps you could help Mr. Schott lead the effort?”

Alex was touched that Kara was mindful of her previous position, but she didn’t need to be in charge of anything. “I will follow First Mate Schott’s orders, Captain.”

Winn chuckled and patted Alex’s shoulder. “I think we’re going to make a great team.”

Xx

Despite the slight tension between the Navy crewman and pirates, the mood was fairly jovial on board the Devil’s Cutlass. Work was getting done, repairs were being made and finally, when the Cutlass arrived in Jamaica, she was looking a lot better than she had after the battle with Endeavor. As the Navy crewmen filed off the ship, John and Alex went to the base to make an official report, for John to receive his official commission and for Alex to officially retire.

What Alex had NOT expected was for her father to be there.

Admiral Jeremiah Danvers, a tall, lean man with salt and pepper hair and a neatly trimmed beard, rose as she entered the base commander’s office, his face the picture of shock. “Alexandra, where is your uniform,” he asked, scandalized by her attire before he even greeted her with any fatherly affection.

Alex sighed, guessing correctly that fatherly affection would not be forthcoming. “At the bottom of the Caribbean Sea,” she replied evenly. “It went down with the Endeavor and my ex-fiancé.” She took a seat at the small conference table. “Hello, Father.”

John and Vice-Admiral Wilcock-Johns, an old friend of hers from her academy days, also took seats, so Admiral Danvers did too.

“How is that possible?” Admiral Danvers demanded.

“Well, Sir,” Alex went on. “As it turns out, Captain Lord was quite the criminal. I heard about his… wrongdoings… toward women from someone I love and when I broke our engagement, he went quite mad and tried to destroy my ship and me along with it. Luckily, I had help and we were able to defeat him. But he kidnapped me, Father, and tried to…” She swallowed. “He tied me to his bed and…” She swallowed again. “But I was saved from being cruelly used by someone who means everything to me.”

Admiral Danvers sat there for a moment, his mouth agape. “YOU BROKE YOUR ENGAGEMENT!” he roared then, slamming his fist down on the table and making everyone jump. He got to his feet then, pointing at her, his face furious. “YOU HAVE DISGRACED ME, ALEXANDRA!”

John looked down, his hands fisting in his lap as tears welled in his friend’s eyes, but Alex just blinked them back and slowly stood to lean closer to her father with her hands on the table. “You don’t know the half of it, Father,” she replied coldly, wondering to herself why she’d even hoped her father might care even a modicum for her. “I’ve retired from the Navy and I’ve fallen in love with the most incredible woman in the world.” She grinned then. “And she’s a pirate.”

“A WOMAN?!” Danvers roared. Then he heard the pirate thing. “A PIRATE?! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS A…”

But Alex just turned and walked out the door, leaving her father spluttering behind her. He glared at John, who just shrugged, and then looked at Vice-Admiral Wilcock-Johns. The man was smiling and shrugged too. “Her life. She’s earned it.”

“Commander Jones, go after her,” Danvers commanded. “Bring her back for court martial.”

“It’s Captain Jones. And I will not, Sir,” the big man replied, his eyes steely. “She’s a private citizen now and nothing she did while in command of Valiant warrants court martial. She almost lost her own life defending her crew against that maniac, Lord.”

“Did you know about this woman?” Danvers asked angrily.

“I would not assume to have an opinion nor will I comment on Miss Danvers’ personal life,” John said with a cool gaze. “But without her beloved, we’d all be dead now, Sir.”

“Her beloved,” Danvers spat in disgust. “ABOMINATION!”

“No, Sir,” Jones replied. “Love in not an abomination.” He got up and firmly placed his tricorn on his head. “It’s EVERYTHING.” Then he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Danvers’ fists opened and closed. “Give orders to ready my ship, Vice-Admiral. I have a pirate to catch.”

“But, Sir…”

“NOW!”

Xx

At five bells, Alex entered the tavern in which she’d agreed to meet her lover. Port Royal was a far safer place than Tortuga but still Alex felt uneasy with no weapons. One thing she regretted was that her sword had gone down with Endeavor. She’d earned that weapon by working twice as hard as any other sailor and acutely felt its loss.

She found Kara sitting at a table near the back of the room, next to an open window and she wove through the crowd to sit next to her. The pirate immediately sat forward. “What is it, Love? What’s wrong?”

Alex took a deep breath. “My father was at the base. He got angry, I got angry. We had words. I told him how you saved me and my crew. I told him about us.”

Kara nodded, trying to process all that. “What did he say?”

“I don’t know. I walked out when he started yelling.” Alex buried her face in her hands. “I made a terrible mistake,” she said.

There was silence between them for a long moment. “Choosing to be with me?” Kara then asked, very quietly.

The brunette’s head shot up. Her eyes met Kara’s and she saw the lost look in their blue depths. “No!” she exclaimed. “Never, Kara. Being with you is what I want more than anything!” She shook her head. “I made the terrible mistake of telling him you’re a pirate. I wanted to hurt him and…” She shook her head again. “I’m such a fool.”

Kara shook her head as she reached out and pulled her lover into her lap to hug her. “You are NOT a fool, Alex. But you HAVE committed yourself to a pirate so that may indicate questionable judgement.” Her eyes danced with mirth as Alex laughed and gently slapped her shoulder.

“Stop that, or there will be punishment.”

Kara’s eyes widened playfully. “Ooohhh, promise?”

As always, her lover had made Alex feel so much better, but she was still apprehensive. “My father is going to come after us.”

But the pirate just kissed her gently, ignoring the judging eyes in the room. “Let him come.”

Xx

“We should tell her,” Vasquez said softly as she ran her hand up Winn’s stomach to play her fingers through his chest hair. “She’s going to be happy for us.”

“I know,” the man chuckled. “When she gets over her surprise.”

“Surprise? Why?” Sue asked. She chuckled then. “Oh. No, Kara knows that I like both men and women. She and I were only together once… many years ago.” She paused then. “Unless… don’t you want to tell her?”

“No, I do,” the first mate said with a smile. “Maybe it’s just me who feels a little strange.”

“Because you love her?”

Winn didn’t say anything.

“I know you love her,” Vasquez said gently. “It’s impossible not to,” she admitted. “But you can’t live your whole life pining for her.”

“No, I know. If I was, I wouldn’t be here with you. I wouldn’t have these feelings for you.” The man eased over onto his side, going chest to chest with Sue and kissing her gently. “I’ll tell her.”

The kiss deepened as she pulled him on top of her and parted her thighs. Winn pushed slowly and deeply inside her and their passionate dance started all over again.

Xx

Alex’s eyes squeezed shut, her breathing coming hard and fast as Kara’s fingers coaxed her into her third climax of the evening. “Oh Lord God, Kara,” she groaned out, shaking her head as the blonde kissed her and began again. “As amazing as that feels, I’m sorry, I need to stop.”

“Of course, Love,” Kara gently replied. She rolled onto her back and grinned at the ceiling as the brunette snuggled against her.

“Kara, can I ask you something?” Alex’s fingers played with one of the pirate’s braids as she tried to frame her words.

“As me anything,” Kara replied with a smile.

“Why did you become a pirate?”

The blonde chuckled. “Well, becoming a pirate wasn’t exactly my choice,” she said.

“Will you tell me?” Alex asked as she ran her fingertips over the ridges of her lover’s stomach muscles. She loved Kara’s stomach. Even the scar from her near-death experience with Maxwell Lord was sexy as hell. Although, in fairness, she realized, she loved every part of Kara’s body.

“I was born in the year of Our Lord seventeen hundred and fifty in Wilmington, North Carolina, to Lord Zachary and Lady Alura Zorel. I was raised there until I was ten years old, when my father was offered a position in Port Royal as a politician. I didn’t want to go. I wanted to stay with my friends and school… with my normal life… but of course I had to go with my parents, so my father booked us all passage.” She smiled a little. “At first the voyage was enjoyable. My mother and father spent all their time with me, playing games. Hide and Seek became one of our favorites and, since I was the only child on board, the captain even looked the other way when I hid one time on the bridge behind the wheel.” She chuckled then. “My father never did find me.”

“So sweet,” Alex murmured with a smile.

Kara’s face settled then, and a little frown crinkled her brow. “They attacked at night… the pirates… they were running dark and the lookouts of our ship didn’t see them approach until it was already too late. My mother and father hid me under the bunk in their quarters and I just lay there. I heard someone… a man… come into the cabin and my father barely got a word out before he slit his throat and then my mother’s. She was screaming and I’ll never forget how the sound just abruptly cut off.”

Tears trickled down Kara’s face and Alex gently wiped them away. “I’m so sorry, Kara.”

“But he heard my little cry from under the bunk and dragged me out. He hit me and knocked me unconscious. It wasn’t until afterwards that I realized it was Captain Schott himself who had murdered my parents.” She was quiet for a moment and Alex just waited patiently, caressing her chest. “Schott wouldn’t let me go. He decided to keep me on board the Cutlass. At first, I didn’t know why. I was a scrawny, pampered aristocrat, heir to the Zorel fortune. I complained constantly about chores and I asked them over and over if they knew who I was and how dare they treat me that way.” She chuckled. “Then one day, after a particularly bad beating, I realized that my life would never be the same again… so I just stopped. Winn was my best friend and at his urging, when I was thirteen, I finally just decide to be part of the crew, so I learned. I learned everything I could until I was the best sailor of all of them. I was strong, tall and independent…” Her voice trailed off again as her eyes turned dark. “And then I turned sixteen and I finally learned why Schott had kept me on board. He was a patient man for the things he wanted, and I suppose I WAS lucky he waited as long as he did.”

Alex closed her eyes as she realized what was coming next. She laced her fingers through Kara’s and held her hand tightly.

“The night of my sixteenth birthday, he asked for me to be brought to his cabin and… It was the first time I’d been with a man. I hated it, Alex. It hurt so much, and I cried so hard… begged him to stop, as he panted on top of me. When he’d finished, he just kissed my forehead and sent me back to my hammock. I felt so dirty, so used, so…” She shook her head and her face slowly eased into an impassive mask as she cleared her throat. “I taught myself to go away in my mind every time he did it. For two and a half long years I was at his at his mercy. I fell pregnant thrice. I lost two. The third was stillborn.”

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Alex whispered, so sad for her lover, yet so furious at Schott.

But Kara shook her head. “I wouldn’t have wanted to bring a baby into that life, Alex.”

The brunette nodded her understanding, tears welling.

“Then, one night, as he came inside me for the third time, he groaned and looked into my eyes. He said _You’re mine forever, Kara_.” Her lips pressed together. “And I knew I couldn’t live like that anymore. After he sent me away and fell asleep, I crept back into his cabin, took his knife and slit his throat.” Her eyes moved to her knife sitting in its sheath with her breeches on the chair. “That knife.”

Alex nodded slowly and then leaned up to kiss her lover gently. “You had learned so much that you were able to take command of the Cutlass.”

“Yeah,” Kara nodded, letting out a long breath. “Schott was a hard man and was not loved by his crew so the first mate didn’t even object. He was killed a while later though and that’s when I put Winn in the position.”

“You could have gotten away,” Alex said softly. “You could have gone back to your family. Why did you not?”

“By the time I’d killed Schott, Winn had become my brother… the crew of the Cutlass had become my family, for good or for bad. So, I just stayed.”

“Winn loves you,” Alex said with a smile.

“I know…” Kara said with a matching smile. “But he’s finally let himself get close to someone else. They think they’re being discreet, but there’s very little that happens on my ship that I don’t know about.” She chuckled. “They’ll tell me when they’re ready.”

“You know, Kara, you’re a very good person,” the brunette said. Then she kissed Kara again. She couldn’t get enough of the pirate’s silken lips.

“Not as good as you are,” the blonde replied. “I love how you care about people and how intuitive you are about their feelings.”

“You may not think it… but you are too,” Alex replied seriously. “You’ve been so attentive toward me. I can’t thank you enough.”

“That’s because I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you, looking incredibly gorgeous in your tight breeches and tricorn.”

“You did?” Alex’s face was the picture of surprise.

Kara smiled lovingly. “Mmmmhmmm. It just took me a while to realize.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Darlings, I’m so sorry it’s taken me so long to update this. I was stuck with where I wanted to go with it. But I have a plan now so please bear with me while I write the next chapter or two to bring us an ending!

Admiral Danvers had allowed his daughter to leave with the pirates, for one reason. He wanted to make her pay for her disobedience, so he decided to bring her in for trial alongside the woman with whom she’d allied herself.

Although, if he was honest with himself, he could have had them rounded up in Port Royal, but he relished the thrill of the chase and he wanted to chase them. Oh, how he wanted it.

Oh, how he wanted to watch his daughter swing side-by-side with the pirate she loved... that abomination against God. Better Alexandra be dead than unnatural!

Jeremiah didn’t love his daughter. In fact, she wasn’t his daughter at all but merely a child his wife had given birth to after a torrid affair with another Naval officer. He had forgiven her and vowed to raise the child, but he could never bring himself to truly care for Alexandra… had never been proud of her for her achievements and had used them only for his own gain.

“Weigh anchor,” he said quietly to his first office. “Follow them.”

“Follow them, aye, Sir,” Captain Graves replied.

From his position at the bridge deck rail, he could see the Devil’s Cutlass in the far distance, and he smiled grimly as the sailors around him moved with a purpose born of training... and of fear.

Xx

“That’s impressive,” Kara chuckled as she walked to the target and pulled her dagger from the dead center.

Alex grinned proudly. “Thanks. I appreciate the friendly competition. You did extremely well yourself, Captain.”

“Mmmm... thank you,” the blonde replied wrapping her arms around her lover and kissing her neck. “I really want you right now. Who would have thought that knife throwing was so arousing?”

Alex’s hands wandered down Kara’s back. “I’d suggest we go to our cabin but...”

The pirate laughed softly. “I know. We really should lead by example.” She released her lover and looked up at the mizen mast that was now standing straight and proud, held aloft by a custom-forged metal frame at its base. “You and Winn did a good job of getting the mast back up.”

“Difficult, indeed,” Alex shrugged “But the men certainly put their backs into it. Winn and I can take only minimal praise in the area of organization.”

They smiled at each other and then strolled along the main deck, toward the bridge. Kara called instructions out as she walked, and Alex once again marveled at the captain’s attention to detail. “So have Winn and his beloved come clean yet?” she asked.

“Not yet,” Kara replied with a shrug. “I’m unsure of what’s stopping them. I can’t tell if it’s Sue’s fear or Winn’s.”

“Why would Sue be afraid to tell you?” the brunette asked with a frown.

“Oh... well...” Kara scratched her chin sheepishly and looked up to watch a seagull fly overhead. “She and I... we were... um... intimate.”

Alex crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow. “I see. And you were going to tell me this… when exactly?”

“It was a long time ago, Alex. Ages!” the captain protested. “We were just having fun since we were the only two women on board!”

“I see,” Alex said again but her shoulders lowered, and she chuckled softly. “I apologize. I just don’t like the thought of your having another lover onboard.”

“She’s not my lover,” Kara replied softly, taking Alex’s hand and kissing it tenderly. “I promise.”

But a cry from above them caught their attention. “Captain!” It was the lookout and he waved as she looked up at him. “Ship ahoy! Far to stern!”

Kara pulled her telescope out of her inside coat pocket and extended it as Winn joined them, already peering through his own. “Navy,” she said succinctly, passing the device to Alex.

The brunette gazed through the telescope and then shut it with a little growl. “It’s the Dauntless… my father’s ship. I can tell by the flag. Admirals always fly a special flag since theirs is always considered the flagship in the area.”

“Well,” Kara shrugged. “We knew he’d more than likely come after us.”

“We can’t outrun him though,” the brunette said worriedly.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that,” Winn chuckled. “We know a place to hide out.”

Alex lifted an eyebrow. “Really? Out here?”

“How do you think we eluded the Navy for so long… including you?” the captain said with a smirk. “Lord stumbled across us totally by accident the first time.”

The older woman chuckled. “Well, I’m intrigued.”

“I’ll plot a course, Captain,” Winn said.

“Thanks,” Kara replied but, as he turned to leave, she caught him by the arm. “You and Sue,” she said gently. “Congratulations.”

Winn’s eyes widened and then blinked. “Did she tell you?” he asked.

“No, but I’m a person with eyes,” Kara replied with a grin. “I have a feeling I’d be in my dotage before you’d muster the courage to tell me, so I just decided to say something.” She kissed his cheek, making him blush. “I’ll marry you if you want?”

The man squeaked in a somewhat undignified fashion as his brain refused to engage and Alex stifled a laugh behind her hand. “You’ll marry me? But...” His eyes moved to his lover, who was watching them from across the deck with raised eyebrows.

Kara burst into laughter. “Not you and me, Winslow, you and Sue!” she exclaimed. “I’m the Captain and it’s within my duty to perform the ceremony. All you must do is ask her.”

“I’ll... I’ll think about it,” the man replied, somewhat shell-shocked. “Lord,” he added, pulling out his ‘kerchief and wiping his brow. Then he walked away, muttering to himself about people, who enjoyed scaring the good sense out of him, not being nice.

“Poor Winn,” Alex said with a laugh. “I think you scarred him for life.”

“Because he thought I was saying I’d marry him?” The captain wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist again and pulled her close. “Would marrying me be so bad?”

Alex drummed her fingers against her cheek playfully. “Hmmm... well... you DO snore so...”

Kara’s eyes widened indignantly. “I do NOT snore, Madam!”

“I’m joking,” the brunette soothed. “And marrying you, My Love, would be the most wonderful thing in the world, if it was possible.”

“Good,’ Kara replied gently. “Because I feel the same way about you.”

Xx

“Prepare to lower the anchor!” Captain Zorel yelled as they rounded the island of Lamanta. Within a few minutes, they’d entered the large cave that offered them both safety and solitude. The entrance was camouflaged enough to where no one could see it from afar, unless they knew it was there and what to look for.

“Impressive,” Alex murmured as the crew took down the sails and the Cutlass coasted inside. “Drop anchor!” Kara yelled. The anchor and its huge chain were released and sank quickly to drag the bottom and bring the ship to a sudden stop, making Alex grab at the deck rail to steady herself. “Whoa!” She looked all around the cave. “This is incredible! I had no idea it was here.”

“You’ve been to Lamanta before?” the pirate asked.

“Yes, a few times. Chasing pirates. Seems like we just kept missing each other.” She grinned and shook her head. “Imagine if you and I had met while the Cutlass WAS full of contraband.”

“You still would have fallen in love with me,” Kara teased. “I’m irresistible.”

Alex’s grin just widened as she acknowledged to herself that Kara was probably right. “Cocky.” She watched then as the men went around dousing any lit lamps, plunging the cave into almost darkness. Just the waning daylight from outside provided enough light to see by. “What now, Captain?”

“There’s a spot just outside the cave entrance that’s secluded enough for one man to watch out of sight of Dauntless,” Kara explained. “Once she goes by, we can go on our way.”

“But they’ll come back as soon as they realize they’ve lost us,” Alex pointed out.

“Probably,” the pirate agreed. “But we’ll go back the way we came and then change course away from the island. It’s unlikely they’ll find us.”

“Fine,” the brunette nodded. “But, Kara, be aware… I know my father’s ship has incendiary cannon balls and, if they find us in here, it’s going to be a very short battle.”

“I know,” Kara nodded. Then she leaned on the deck rail. “I must ask, Love, if your father finds us and we do engage Dauntless in battle… how will you feel?”

Alex looked away and leaned on the deck rail herself. “That no longer matters. My father has made it clear that he has no regard for my life. He will not distinguish between us when push comes to shove. I will either die on this ship or swing by your side.”

“Alex,” the blonde said, her voice a bare whisper. “You could get away. I would understand…”

But the older woman smiled and cupped her lover’s cheeks. “When I die, I would rather it be by your side… no matter how.”

The pirate nodded. “Agreed. No matter how.”

They heard the splashing of oars and parted to watch the small rowboat carry Kara’s most trusted lookout to the spot from where he would watch Dauntless’ approach.

“Marry me?” Alex suddenly said, turning her head to look at her lover again.

Kara turned in surprise, tilting her head. “For-forgive me… what did you say?”

“Please… Kara… Seriously… Marry me?”

The pirate’s eyes widened. “I would love nothing more but… My Love, we cannot.”

“It doesn’t have to be in front of a clergyman or a magistrate, Kara. Winn can do it… I just… if I’m going to die now… or even in a hundred years, I want to be bonded to you when I do. I want to make vows with you.”

For a long moment, Kara just searched Alex’s brown eyes. The love and sincerity she found there almost made her cry and she nodded as she took her love’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “Yes, Alexandra Danvers. I will marry you.”

Xx

It was the middle of the night and pitch black in the cave. Winn strolled along the deck, using the rail as a guide, and peered toward the cave’s mouth to see if there was any sign of movement. Susan came silently up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump and hiss out in fright as he spun with his fists raised. “Lord God in heaven!” he murmured. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Madam?!”

Susan slid her arms around him and kissed his cheek. “No… I’m actually trying to seduce you.”

“But…” Winn chuckled softly as he held her in return. “I’m on duty and you should be sleeping.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Susan replied with a smile. “Not without you. Kara and Alex get to sleep together. I want that for us too.”

“Then marry me,” the man said.

“Winn, you know my answer.”

Winn shook his head. “But why cannot you marry me, Susie? I cannot in good conscience take you to bed every night without us being married.”

“You’re so old-fashioned,” the Latina replied. “We’re pirates. We do not live within the conventions of… society.” She almost spat the word out. “Kara and Alex…”

“Are both women,” the first mate interjected. “They cannot get married despite their love for each other. I love you, Susie. I want you to be my wife.”

Vasquez shook her head and walked away. “I cannot.”

Winn sighed and turned back toward the mouth of the cave as he leaned on the deck rail, but he straightened again as he saw a light being frantically waved from the rowboat as it quickly returned to the ship.

Xx

Alex was sprawled across Kara’s chest, both deeply asleep, when the heavy knocks started on their cabin door. The blonde pirate groaned and, forgoing getting up, just pulled a sheet up to cover their nakedness and called out as the brunette sighed and lifted her head. “Enter!”

Winn stuck his head through the doorway and then blanched as he saw the situation. He averted his eyes and cleared his throat softly. “Uh… William has returned and reported that Dauntless has fully passed us by. We’re about to weigh anchor and get out of here.”

“Good,’ Alex replied. “Prepare to set full…” But she stopped suddenly and blinked, looking at Kara. “Apologies, Captain.”

The pirate chuckled. “What were you about to say?”

“I was going to say to set full sail once we’ve cleared the cave mouth and then run dark,” the brunette sheepishly replied. “Forgive me.”

Winn smiled as Kara looked back at him and nodded. “Aye aye, Captain,” he said and then ducked back out, closing the door behind him.

Alex buried her face in her lover’s neck. “Sorry, Kara.”

But the captain shook her head and, using two fingers under her chin, raised Alex’s eyes to meet hers. “Captain Danvers,” she replied softly. “Do not you know that I’m aware of the experience you bring to this ship?”

Alex blinked.

“You were a Naval officer for many years. I do not intend to let that knowledge and skill go to waste. Winn and I trust you and will listen to your opinions… but only if you offer them.”

“You want me to offer…” Alex trailed off and Kara kissed her lovingly.

“I want to hear your opinion and advice, my Love, just as I want to hear Winn’s. I have great respect for you, and I will always consider what you say before making a decision.” The brunette was a little shell-shocked and she just nodded in reply, making Kara chuckle. “Shocked into silence. A first methinks.”

But Alex just smiled seductively. “I can think of a better thing to do with my mouth right now than speaking.”

The blonde opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again, teeth clicking together audibly as her lover laid a slow trail of kisses down her chest. Her breath stuttered as Alex’s mouth closed around her breast and she ran her fingertips down her lover’s spine, making her shiver a little and lift her head to grin. Then Alex went back to her task, lavishing attention on one breast while bringing the other to a hard peak with pinching fingertips.

Kara groaned softly and closed her eyes, letting her hands tangle loosely into her lover’s hair as Alex kissed her way down to the pirate’s parted thighs. Then a long… torturously… slow… lick through her folds made Kara’s breathing catch and her fingers tighten. “Fuuuuuuuck,” she got out breathlessly, making Alex lift her head and raise an eyebrow. She’d never heard such a profanity from her lover’s lips before and yet, it did nothing but heighten her arousal as she lowered her mouth and traced Kara’s clitoris with the tip of her tongue. But Alex wanted to hear it again, so she shifted her position and pushed three fingers deep inside the trembling pirate as she spread her own wetness across the skin of Kara’s thigh.

And hear it again she did…

Xx

Kara strode along the deck, a broad smile lighting her face as she leapt up to grab the rigging and then climbed up into the crow’s nest to clap her best lookout on the back.

“How goes it, Will?” she asked as she put her telescope to her eyes and slowly turned three-hundred-and-sixty degrees to take in the view around her.

“Fair winds and following seas, Captain,” the man grinned. “No sign of Dauntless.”

“Not to jinx us,” Kara replied with a chuckle, knocking her knuckles against the wooden mast. “But I think we may have slipped her sights. I’m sure Admiral Danvers is feeling more than a small amount of frustration.”

“Captain Zorel!” Alex called from below, shielding her eyes from the sun. “Anything?”

“No! No sign!” Kara called back. She was just about to limbo under the crow’s nest’s railing when Will suddenly put a hand on her shoulder.

“Captain, wait,” he said with a frown. He shielded his own eyes from the sun and squinted. “Is that… smoke?”

Kara pulled out her telescope again and put it to her eye. Then she gasped a breath in and shook her head. “Oh my God… Lamanta… the village…” She leapt out of the crow’s nest and slid down the rigging, yelling at the top of her lungs as she hit the deck with a little bounce. “Come about! Full sail back to Lamanta!”

Alex grabbed her arm as she tried to run by. “Kara... what is it?”

Tears were already filling the frightened blue orbs that gazed back at her. “Alex…” the captain got out hoarsely. “I think the village is on fire. What if your father…”

“Oh my God,” the brunette whispered. “Do you think he landed on the island and…?”

“I think he’s burning the place out looking for us.”

Alex just closed her eyes and shook her head. “Fuck.”

Xx

Kara was restlessly pacing. They were still thirty minutes out from Lamanta, and she felt helpless as a kitten to do anything more. They’d spent the previous hour getting everyone armed and getting the cannons fully unstowed and ready for a fight, should it come to that.

Kara’s hand was opening and closing restlessly on the hilt of her cutlass, and her pistol, tucked into her belt, was already loaded and ready for its shot.

Alex came up behind her and put a hand between her lover’s shoulder blades, but Kara shied away and shook her head, turning to gaze at her with icy, blue eyes. “If your father has killed any of my friends, I will put a bullet between his eyes. I care not who he is.” It was almost a challenge and Alex squared her shoulders as she gazed straight back, her face grim.

“If my father has killed any of those people, I will put the bullet there myself.”

Kara released a half-groan-half-sob and leaned heavily on the deck rail as her knees faltered. “This is my fault. I led him to them.”

Onlookers be damned, Alex held the blonde at her biceps and shook her head. “This is no one’s fault but my father’s, Captain Zorel. He may have started this, but WE will end it, one way or another.”

And Kara suddenly saw how Alex had earned _The Shark_ as her nickname. There was no love or emotion in the brown pools of her eyes. Instead, there was only darkness, anger and calculated resolve.

And it scared Kara just the tiniest bit.

“Yes, Captain Danvers.”

“Now,” Alex went on. “What are your orders, Sir?”

Winn had joined them, and he waited quietly while Kara gathered her thoughts.

“I want to maintain the element of surprise. We know that Dauntless is on this side of the island so let’s skirt around and come ashore on the west side.” She looked at her lover. “Captain Danvers, what would Dauntless’ compliment be?”

“Probably fifty men,” Alex replied. “The ship would not be able to sustain more than that comfortably.”

Kara paused a moment to look at the brunette, but her eyes were still cool and focused. “Fine. We’re outgunned almost two-to-one but not outmatched. Hopefully we can take some of them out quietly without alerting the others. Have everyone start with slitting throats before firing pistols.”

“Aye, Captain,” Winn agreed. He turned to leave but Kara stopped him with a hand on his arm. “I need you to do something for me,” she added. She glanced at Alex. “For us.”

“Name it, Kara,” the first mate replied.

“Can you marry Alex and I before we get to Lamanta? I am NOT dying without making a vow to her.”

Alex took a shuddering breath and her eyes finally gentled, bringing back the woman that Kara knew and loved. She took the pirate’s hand and laced their fingers together, nodding at Winn. “Please.”

“Of course,” the first mate replied with a smile. “Come with me.”

Xx

The crew of the Cutlass were all gathered on the main deck, near the bridge. In front of them, Alex and Kara were standing, facing each other with hands joined as Winn flipped through a bible. He found the verses he was looking for and then smiled, raising his voice so everyone could hear.

“We are here to celebrate the vows these women wish to make to each other. They are love personified and deserve to be together before God, just as any other couple does.” He looked down at the bible, letting his fingers run under the words he had chosen. “These verses are from Corinthians 13… Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.”

Kara squeezed Alex’s hands as the brunette smiled so lovingly at her that she could barely draw breath. Winn stepped closer to them and put their hands on the bible and then his hand on top of theirs.

“Make your vows,” he said softly, looking at Kara first.

The pirate cleared her throat and took a deep breath. “Alex, I’m yours, in sickness and in health, in love and in battle. Forever, My Love.”

Alex nodded, eyes joyfully tearful. “Kara, I’m yours, I have been since the moment I met you. I love you, no matter what. Forever, My Love.”

Winn nodded happily and looked to his best friend again.

“Kara Isabella Zorel, do you wish to be bonded to Alexandra Elizabeth Danvers for the rest of your lives?”

“I do,” Kara replied. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring. “This was my mother’s ring, and I want it to be yours now.” She slid it onto Alex’s finger, marveling at the fact that it fit her perfectly. “I love you so much, Alex.”

Winn then looked to the brunette, who was smiling so widely that it melted his heart.

“Alexandra Elizabeth Danvers, do you wish to be bonded to Kara Isabella Zorel for the rest of your lives?” Knowing that Alex didn’t have a ring for Kara, he pulled his own signet ring off his little finger and passed it to her. She sucked in a breath and shook her head.

“Winn…”

“Take it,” he said. “Please…”

Kara’s eyes overflowed with tears. She knew how much that ring meant to her best friend. Alex nodded gratefully and slid the ring onto the pirate’s finger. “Most definitely,” she said. “For eternity and maybe even longer.”

A round of chuckles went around the congregation and Winn grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “Well then, by the power vested in me by Alex and Kara here, I pronounce you both… whatever! You may kiss the bride!”

Alex and Kara crushed against each other, sharing a kiss that left them both breathless as the crew shouted congratulations and stomped their feet hard on the wooden-planked deck. Alex looked down at the ring on her finger and sucked in a breath at its beauty. “Are you sure you want me to have this?” she said, looking deeply into Kara’s eyes.

“It’s been sitting in a box for twenty years,” the pirate replied. “My mother would have wanted me to give it to you. She was a great believer that love is love, no matter what, and she taught that to me.”

“Maybe she was…like us?”

Kara smiled and nodded. “Maybe she was. We’ll never know for sure.”

“I wish I could take you to bed,” the brunette said. “But we have more pressing matters to take care of.”

“After this is all over, Alex, I’m taking you somewhere for a honeymoon you’ll never forget.” The pirate grinned. “I swear.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Alex nodded with a matching grin. “I swear.”

And Kara’s grin just broadened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a weird moment for me trying to decide whether to bring the word "Fuck" into this fic. Even though it's one of my FAVORITE words, as you probably know, I wasn't sure it belonged (even though I ALSO know I've taken liberties with the language of the time). 
> 
> However, I did some research and the word actually has origins all the way back into the sixteenth century. It originally was a legitimate word and it wasn't until the mid-eighteenth century that it was used as profanity. Since this fic is set in the late eighteenth century, it kinda fits. Anyway, just a little bit of background. Hope you enjoyed its use! I certainly enjoyed writing it! HAHA!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of action on Lamanta. Alex and Kara’s wedding night, which is definitely NOT SAFE FOR WORK! Enjoy!

Kara was lying on her stomach in tall grass, her crew in similar positions all around her and with Alex and Winn at her sides. They had, by the grace of Our Lord, managed to come ashore without being discovered and had climbed a hill to give them a vantage point to overlook the village.

With a sigh of relief, the pirate noted that, while one of the crop silos was burnt out, the others and the homes of the villagers seemed mostly intact. She eased her telescope out of her coat pocket and opened it to bring it to her eye and scan the scene before her.

“It seems like you were correct, Captain Danvers. I’m counting about forty men with muskets, encamped. I assume there is a small compliment left on Dauntless.” She passed the telescope to Alex. “Do you see your father?”

The brunette shook her head. “I do not.” She viewed the men below again. “But I do see his first officer, Captain Graves. No doubt he has orders to follow. He has always been afraid of the Admiral.”

Kara chuckled. “Is there no one in the Navy who has a backbone other than you and John?”

Winn snorted a little laugh and winked at Alex. “Shark.”

The former Navy Captain scowled playfully. “Hush!” She looked back at the village again. “Wait... I see the Admiral. He has just emerged from one of the houses. He does NOT look happy.”

Alex passed the telescope back to her wife and Kara watched unhappily as Admiral Danvers backhanded one of the villagers, who was trying to offer him some refreshment. A growl sounded low in her chest and she made to rise from the grass, but Winn held her down with a firm hand between her shoulder blades. “Not yet,” he said pointedly.

The captain nodded and let out a long breath. “We need to get closer. We should go back down the hill and around to the east to circle the village. The men on guard are relaxed. We can take them down one by one.”

But Alex gasped and put her hand on Kara’s arm as she saw the Admiral draw his sword and run one of the villagers through. “Oh, my dear Lord,” she said, upset threading through her. “We must go, NOW!”

The pirates moved silently back down the hill and, obeying hand signals from Kara, quickly moved to surround the village, taking out the guards one by one until only a small core group was left at its center. 

Kara separated from her crew and crept deeper into the village to crouch behind a pigsty, wrinkling her nose at its pungent aroma, but eyes fastened fully on Admiral Danvers.

“WHERE ARE THEY?!” The admiral grabbed a child and pulled him close to hold a dagger to his throat. “You will tell me what I want to know, or I will kill him!”

One of the villagers moved forward and dropped to his knees. “Sir! Please! Do not hurt my son! We have not seen the Cutlass for weeks, nor has Captain Zorel been here, I swear!”

The admiral’s hand twitched and Kara’s pistol lifted but she cursed as she realized she was too far away. She crept forward again but the admiral wasn’t in the mood for waiting and was about to slit the child’s throat when the pirate saw her wife suddenly step out from behind an outhouse, hands raised. “FATHER! NO!”

“No,” Kara gasped, freezing to the spot. “Alex.”

Admiral Danvers slowly lowered his dagger, and a brazen smirk crossed his lips. “Alexandra,” he purred, pushing the boy away from him and moving closer to his daughter. “How wonderful to see you, Child.” Then he lifted his pistol and pointed it at her head. “COME OUT, CAPTAIN ZOREL. I KNOW YOU’RE HERE.”

“Leave my wife out of this,” Alex growled. “You know you’re here for me, Father. You know you’re here because you cannot stand knowing that a child of yours is unnatural!”

Danvers chuckled. “On the contrary, Alexandra, you are no child of mine. You are the child of another man. I am merely here to bring a crew of filthy pirates, including your...” His mouth lifted into a sneer. “WIFE... to justice.”

Kara watched in horror as Alex’s face morphed into the picture of shock, then pain… then impassiveness. “You are not my father?” The Shark’s eyes grew cold and dark then and she re-squared her shoulders, lifting her chin defiantly. “I have never had better news in my life, ADMIRAL. I no longer need to be ashamed.”

“Ungrateful BITCH!” Danvers roared as he backhanded her, but Alex stood her ground and merely brought her eyes back to his to chuckle softly.

“Is that all you have?” Then she swung her fist and hit him right back, solidly breaking his nose. “I am NOT afraid of you, Sir.”

Kara was frozen somewhere between terror and laughter and then her feet were carrying her forward again. Danvers wiped blood off his face with his sleeve and then spat at Alex’s feet. “You will regret that, Child.” He lifted his pistol again and pointed it between her eyes.

Alex stood straight and proud, then took a step toward him, looking him dead in the eyes. “I am not a child. I am a woman... I am a captain... and I am a pirate.” She watched the Admiral’s finger tighten on the pistol’s trigger and then suddenly swung one hand, knocking the gun upward so its single shot fired straight up into the air. “WINN! NOW!”

There was a loud roar and the crew of the Devil’s Cutlass, led by First Mate Schott, poured into the center of the village, engaging the startled Navy men and scaring them witless before they could barely raise their muskets.

Admiral Danvers bellowed out his fury, dropping the pistol and going for his dagger at the same time as Alex went for hers at the small of her back. They circled each other slowly, knives held in front of them and eyes locked.

“Alex!” Kara yelled as she drew closer, pistol raised, but the brunette just held up her hand.

“Stay back, Captain Zorel. He’s mine.” Her lips drew back as she growled out her anger. “You BASTARD,” she spat. “Just like Maxwell Lord. Sitting in your ivory tower, not giving a DAMN about people who are just trying to survive. Killing as you see fit. Taking... USING. You are a MURDERER, Sir!” Alex lunged at him and swiped her blade’s edge along his forearm, cutting through his coat sleeve and shirt to draw a thin line of blood.

Danvers hissed in pain and looked at the cut. Then, teeth bared, he slid his coat off and tossed it aside. “Better to be in my position than yours,” he scoffed. “A spinster with nothing to show for her whole life and career but a pair of leather britches and a whore for a lover.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “Do not speak about her that way.”

Danvers laughed loudly. “Look at her, Alexandra. She is NOTHING. NOTHING but a filthy, roguish criminal with a talented tongue. You call me a murderer? How many lives has SHE taken?”

“Many,” Kara said, stepping closer. “My first when I was just fourteen years old. But I would never run an innocent villager through for information he obviously did NOT have. I have killed in battle and I have killed out of necessity, but I have NEVER killed for sport.”

The admiral shook his head. “I care not for your words, Pirate. I will see to it that you swing by the end of this day.” Then he looked back at Alex. “You still have a chance, Alexandra. Give up this pirate... this life... and come back to England. I can still find a suitor for you there.”

There were hundreds of things Alex wanted to say to him in that moment, a million reasons on her tongue why she would NEVER leave Kara but instead, she simply shook her head. “FUCK. YOU.”

Danvers’ face morphed into fury and all Kara could do was watch as he lunged forward with his dagger again and crashed into Alex’s body. His momentum and greater weight carried them both awkwardly to the ground with him on top, and the brunette cried out in pain as his weapon embedded itself firmly in her side, grinding against a rib. She waited for his killing thrust but frowned then as she felt warm moisture and opened her eyes to find the Admiral staring at her... his eyes slowly growing lifeless as his blood spilled down over her hand... the hand that had shoved her dagger up through his throat, his tongue and into the roof of his mouth.

For a long moment, there was silence as the Cutlass’ crew, the Navy men and the Lamanta villagers looked on in shock but then Kara was on her knees at Alex’s side, rolling the admiral off her and cupping her cheek gently as she applied pressure to her wound with her other hand. “Alex,” she whispered. “It’s over.”

The brunette coughed a little and winced, blinking heavily. “Kara, I think that I am leaking,” she deadpanned with warmth and love in her eyes that made tears rise in her wife’s.

“Maybe just a tad,” the pirate replied with a loving smile of her own. Then Winn was next to her, moving Kara’s hand and pressing down on the wound with his own shirt to impede Alex’s bleeding.

“Bring me a flame from the fire!” he exclaimed. Vasquez appeared next to him with a flaming stick, and he pulled his own thin dagger to heat it until its blade was glowing orange. Then he looked at Alex and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I will not lie, My Friend, this will hurt like hell.”

She nodded. “Do it.” She grasped Kara’s hand as the pirate put a leather belt between her teeth. Then Alex was biting down, then screaming, screaming, screaming... and then...

Xx

Captain Graves and the surviving Navy crew made it back to the Dauntless, carrying the body of Admiral Danvers and the other men who had not been so lucky. The dead were all buried at sea and then Graves ordered their return to Port Royal to spin a story where the Admiral had NOT almost burned an entire village to the ground in a desperate attempt at revenge against a woman (who wasn’t even his real daughter) and her pirate lover.

After half a moment’s consideration, and a promise from the Captains and First Mate that they would keep the real story to themselves, Graves had let the Devil’s Cutlass and her crew go free.

Xx

Kara was lying with her wife on a comfortable, straw-filled mattress, spooned against her back and holding her gently. Alex had woken a while after Winn’s treatment, and Kara had carried her into one of the village houses to make her more comfortable. She was no longer bleeding, and her face was beginning to regain some of its normal color. Its pallor had worried Kara greatly for a short time.

“I’m sorry, I know I disobeyed orders,” the brunette said quietly. “But when I saw his hand move to hurt that little boy, I could not just wait and do nothing.”

Kara kissed her bare shoulder and sighed softly. “You did what was right.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “But when he pointed his pistol between your eyes, I was more afraid than I have ever been in my life.”

“I knew what to do,” Alex replied. “I was trained in hand-to-hand combat in the Navy, my Love.” She shrugged a little. “But the admiral didn’t even consider that. He underestimated me my whole life, Kara... as though I was only playing pretend in the Navy... and it was his downfall in the end. He did not even consider for one moment that I would be able to take his life.”

“I am SO proud of you,” the blonde captain whispered. “What you did here today will never be forgotten by the people of Lamanta. Nor by me.”

Alex slowly turned and pressed chest to chest with her wife. They lay there for a while in the quiet warmth, trading gentle kisses and murmured words. But then Alex’s face grew pensive, and she frowned unhappily. “Kara, I think I must return to the Carolina Colony. I must speak with my mother.”

Her wife was quiet for a long moment but then she nodded. “I will miss you, while you are gone.”

“Will not you come with me?” Alex asked in surprise. “It is your home too.”

“North Carolina has not been my home for a long time,” the blonde replied. “My family think me long dead, and I would not fit in there with them. But if you wish for me to come with you, I will most definitely come. I just was not sure if...” She trailed off and looked away. “If you would want your mother to meet me.”

“Kara Zorel, look at me,” the older woman said softly, waiting until the blue eyes she adored met hers again. “Do you think that I do not want to shout our love from every rooftop in Wilmington and Raleigh and Charlotte combined?” She kissed Kara’s lips again. “I am SO PROUD to be your wife, your lover, your friend… and I will tell my mother that when you meet her.”

Kara grinned happily. “Thank you, My Love.”

The brunette nodded but then she grew serious again. “I need to ask my mother who my father truly is. I’ve spent thirty-one years of my life feeling out of place and desperately trying to win the love of a man who would not and could not love me. I need to know, Kara.”

“Of course,” the blonde replied. “I understand. We will set course for Wilmington as soon as we return to the Cutlass.” She ran her fingertips over the bandage surrounding her wife’s rib cage and then gently caressed her soft, warm skin. “I love you more than life.”

“And I you,” Alex replied, yawning softly and relaxing into her love’s arms. “Forever.”

Xx

For a few days, Alex left their cabin on the Cutlass for only short walks along the deck or to sit, taking the sea air. Her wound remained clean, thanks to Winn’s gentle ministrations and after a week, she was strong enough to take up some more strenuous duties. Now, only a couple of days away from Wilmington, North Carolina, she was almost back to full strength.

The brunette was coiling rope and humming an old sailor’s tune when Vasquez approached her, somewhat hesitantly. “Captain Danvers, may I speak with you?” she asked.

“Of course, Susan,” Alex replied with a smile. “How might I be of service?”

The woman looked down and shook her head slightly. “I fear… I fear that I have broken Winn’s heart with a refusal of his marriage proposal.”

The captain’s eyebrows lifted. “You refused him? Do not you love him?”

Vasquez smiled. “I do love him,” she replied. “But…” Her eyes moved to a school of fish leaping from the cold sea and glinting in the sunlight. “Marriage is a big step that should not be taken lightly.”

“I most certainly agree,” Alex chuckled. “But Winn is a good man. What is it that you fear?”

“I am not afraid,” the Latina replied with a frown, squaring her shoulders.

“Of course you are not,” the captain deadpanned. “Susan Vasquez fears nothing.”

There was quiet between them for a moment but then Vasquez’ shoulders lowered. “How did you know that you wanted to marry Kara?”

Alex’s lips pursed into a little grin. “A number of ways,” she replied. “But honestly, Susie, the thought of not being with her terrifies me more than anything. She is my heart.” She reached out and touched the Latina’s chest. “Is Winn yours?”

“Yes,” Vasquez whispered, covering Alex’s hand with her own.

“Then think you not that you have your answer? Or dare I say, his answer?” She gently squeezed the younger woman’s shoulder and then lifted her chin teasingly. “Do not keep him in misery for tooooo long.”

Vasquez grinned at that. “Thank you, Captain Danvers.” She turned then and, with a swagger born of years of pirating, cross the deck to her lover who was talking to Kara about some loose nails in the lower deck planking. She stepped right up to them and put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Excuse me, Captain Zorel,” she said firmly. Then she wrapped her arms around Winn’s neck and kissed him solidly. “Aye, I will marry you.” And with a grin and a little caress of his cheek, strolled away, leaving both Kara and her first mate with their mouths hanging open.

“Well then,” Kara finally said with a little chuckle as she clapped her best friend on the back. “Good news indeed. Congratulations.”

“YES!” the man exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air and then spinning in a circle. “At last!”

Xx 

Kara groaned softly as Alex’s mouth closed around her nipple, worrying the pebbled flesh between her teeth as she traced her wife’s ribs with her fingertips. “I’m sorry,” the blonde murmured. “That we had to wait so long for our wedding night.”

Kara rolled them over, grinding her thigh down into Alex’s sex as she caught her breasts between the webs of her thumbs and forefingers, and tested their weight. She swirled her tongue over them and then nibbled gently, smiling as the older woman’s fingers laced into her hair to play absently with the beads of her braids. “It’s already worth the wait,” Alex breathed. “You feel so amazing.”

Kara pressed her thigh down hard again, making her wife gasp and then laugh softly. “You feel like molten silk,” she purred. “Do you want me, My Love? Do you want my touch?”

Alex groaned as teasing fingertips ran slowly up her inner thigh. But then she was overcome and pressed upwards to roll Kara back over and bite roughly down on her neck. She suckled her pulse point, moaning soft vibrations against the tender skin. “I NEED you inside me,” she growled and when she pulled back, Kara gasped at the wanton passion in her eyes.

“Alex” she said softly, cupping her wife’s cheek. “Nothing would make me happier. Please give yourself to me.”

A slow blink later and Alex’s eyes were pure joy. “I am the luckiest woman on the Lord’s green Earth.” She ducked her head and ran the very tip of her tongue across Kara’s lips then dipped between them into her mouth to kiss her deeply.

The younger woman’s hands roamed down her wife’s back, skirting along the bumps of her spine and then lower to grasp the fullness of her rear and pull her closer. Alex glided higher against her, spreading molten fire along stomach muscles etched from marble, that contracted and released under the sensation as she straddled them slowly and rocked down.

Kara’s eyes closed as warm hands covered her breasts again, teasing them with feather-light touches and then broad strokes of tongue. Her face was flushed pink, and she moaned softly as she reached up to grasp Alex’s breasts and anchor herself to the moment, lest she float away on a haze of erotic sensation.

“I love you,” Alex breathed as she spread her legs wider to let Kara touch her. Her knees pressed down into the mattress on either side of Kara’s waist, and she slowly thrusted her hips to take long fingers inside her. “You make me whole, Kara.”

The blonde sat up, easing her wife a little lower into her lap as she rubbed her fingertips along the smooth walls inside her. “I love you too, My Heart.”

“Oh…” Alex gasped as her wife’s other hand found her most intimate bundle of nerves and teased it with feather-light caresses. Her arms wrapped around Kara’s neck and she pressed against her chest as she lifted and lowered her hips in a slow rhythm that had her gasping for breath after only a few moments. Their pace quickened and she felt the initial irregular spasms of release as she buried her face in her wife’s shoulder, wanting this moment to last forever. “Kara… I’m… I’m… so… c-clo…” But then her wife’s fingertips were pressing firmly, swirling around her so quickly and pushing into her so deeply that she wasn’t sure where she ended, and Kara began. “Oooohhhh…. GOD!”

Then she was coming… so forcefully that it made steel of her arched spine, slackened her jaw and allowed her to bare her heart and soul to any angel that would listen… on a long, helpless cry of her wife’s name.

When it had finally faded, she leaned limply against Kara’s chest with her chin on her strong shoulder, eyes closed and breathing still ragged as the younger woman slowly caressed her and then leaned back to bring them both to the soft mattress. Kara wrapped her up tightly in her arms and kissed her forehead. ‘You were so beautiful in your pleasure,” the blonde whispered reverently.

“I think…” Alex swallowed against her throat’s hoarseness. “I think I have died and gone to heaven and if so, I have died a VERY happy pirate.”

The blonde captain laughed softly. “I’m glad I could please you.” Then she sighed softly as her wife’s hand slipped between her thighs to touch her experimentally.

“You are so wet,” Alex chuckled and Kara just grinned.

“How could I not be after witnessing a most erotic scene as your climax?”

The brunette nodded. “Do you like to watch, Kara?” She eased back from her wife and, as the blonde slowly swallowed and nodded in return, knelt in front of her. “What do you want to see?”

“You…” Kara whispered. “Touching yourself.”

A slow smile spread across Alex’s face as she parted her knees and slowly caressed her nipples with her left hand as she eased her right hand between her thighs. She gathered some of her moisture on her fingertips and then leaned closer to her wife to paint her lips with it. Kara groaned and licked them, the heady taste sending her arousal notches higher.

“You may watch me, Captain, but you cannot touch me,” Alex said.

Kara nodded, blue eyes bright as she lay back against the pillows and fisted her hands at her sides. “Show me,” she commanded softly. Then her eyes widened as Alex’s hands slowly trailed down her own breasts, pausing a moment to stroke and tease nipples that were so hard, they were almost painful. Her hands wandered down over her ribcage and sides to her stomach where she circled her navel, then gently grasped her fingers into her own course down as she thrusted her hips forward and moaned softly.

Kara made a little sound of need, but she stayed still, her eyes moving between her wife’s eyes and her exploring fingers. “Fuck,” she whispered, eyes growing half-lidded as the throbbing between her thighs insisted that she do something to relieve it. But she stayed still and just waited patiently as her lover smiled at her.

“So good,” Alex said, licking her lips slowly. “So good at obeying orders. You will be rewarded for that.”

And then the brunette’s hand was between her own legs, eyes closing as her fingertips rubbed through her soaked folds, making her gasp a little as she brushed her clit.

“Oh…” Kara said, her eyes astonished as she watched. “It’s… you’re… stunning, Alex…”

And then Alex was pushing her fingers inside herself, slowly thrusting and then pulling back out to run over her clit… then back inside again, her eyes closed and voice moaning as she pleasured herself.

The blonde growled a little and her hands opened and closed fitfully as she ached to touch her wife. The brunette captain chuckled softly and then whimpered as she caressed her breasts again. “Kara?” she said then.

“Yes?” the blonde replied hoarsely.

“I said you couldn’t touch me. I didn’t say you couldn’t touch yourself.”

And then Kara was suddenly on her knees, barely inches from her wife and staring into her eyes as her fingers found her own swollen flesh and explored. “You… wreck… me…” she gasped out as her hips thrust forward and thighs quivered. “You make me… want to… rip open my own chest… and offer you my beating heart. I love you… so much, Alexandra Danvers.”

And then Alex was on her back, her face between her wife’s parted thighs. She sealed her lips and tongue around Kara’s sex even as her hand continued to work frantically between her own legs. The blonde cried out and fell forward, hands grasping onto her wife’s hips and hair spilling over her stomach as she thrusted helplessly against her mouth. “Alex… oh God… Alex,” she chanted, and then, with a final nip of her wife’s lips and broad, swirling stroke of her tongue she soared into a climax that slammed her so hard, she clenched down on Alex’s hips, leaving bruising fingermarks behind as she hunched over her and shuddered uncontrollably. “Alex… Alex… Alex…” she whispered then as her hips slowed their frantic pace. She leaned down on shaking arms, dropping open-mouthed kisses on her wife’s stomach as Alex’s hand finally pushed her into a second perfect orgasm.

After a moment, Kara moved off her wife and flopped herself around to lie next to her with her arm thrown across her face. “Oh my dear God,” she moaned. “That was…” She found she was at a loss for words and just laughed softly.

“BEST SEX EVER,” Alex replied with a grin. She rolled onto her side and snuggled against her wife, letting her hand caress the damp skin between her breasts and noting that she was still trembling. “Kara, are you quite well, my Love?”

“Aye,” the pirate replied, blinking heavily. “But I think… I think…” She yawned and closed her eyes… and her breathing slowly evened out, making Alex chuckle softly and just press closer.

“Sleep, My Heart. I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
